


The Return of the Queens

by ArrowverseFan833



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 41,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowverseFan833/pseuds/ArrowverseFan833
Summary: After five years on Lian Yu Oliver and Thea Queen are returning to Starling City to right their Family's wrongs. With both of their parents dying on the Gambit they are the only ones who can. Can they save the city and turn it into what they know it can be or will it continue to descend into darkness. They will soon find out.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Thea Queen/Sara Lance
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

The news anchor on the Starling City News came on the air and said "Oliver and Thea Queen have been found alive on an island in the North China Sea. The Queen's have been missing for five years and it looks like they were the only ones on the Queens Gambit who survived. More on this story later at 11 pm."

Laurel Lance was shocked when she heard the news on the television in her office at C.N.R.I. She packed her things and went home. She was able to find out what hospital Oliver and Thea were being transferred to so that she could meet them there.

When Oliver and Thea arrived at Starling General Hospital they were thoroughly checked over and all of their injuries were cataloged by the doctors. Once the doctors were done, they left the room to give the siblings sometime to get their barrings for being back in Starling City.

Laurel arrived at the hospital and asked to be shown to Oliver and Thea Queen's room. She was told to go to room 203. When she reached the room, a doctor met with her and told her about all of the injuries that the sibling had accumulated over the last 5 years. Laurel was shocked that Oliver and Thea were able to survive all of these injuries, but she was glad that they were alive none the less.

Laurel opened the door and said "Ollie, Speedy."

The Queen siblings turned around with a smile on their faces and said, "Hey Laurel." Laurel ran forward and kissed Oliver first and then she hugged Thea who was like her younger sister (Thea is going to be 21 in this story).

"So, does this mean that we are still together?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, we are. I wouldn't be here if we weren't. I was like a shell of myself when the two of you were not here." Laurel said.

"I am glad to hear that because thinking of getting back to you is what kept me alive." Oliver said.

Laurel smiled but Thea then said, "I am glad that you to are back together and happy and all but please let me get out of the room before you jump his bones Laurel."

"Very funny Speedy. You don't have to very about that for now." Laurel said.

"That's good. How long before we can go home anyways?" Thea asked.

"They said that I could take y'all home later this afternoon." Laurel said.

"That's good. Do we even have a home?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, in the case that all of you died, the house was to be left to Raiza. She has been keeping everything up for the past five years. Of course, until you are declared to be alive, she still owns your home. Walter Steele is running Queen Consolidated, but once you are declared alive, Oliver you will own 51 percent of the company and Thea you will own 49 percent of the company. The two of you can join the company or either let Walter continue to run it." Laurel said.

"How do you know all of this stuff Laurel?" Thea asked.

"After there was no sign of any of your family for a year, I had become a lawyer and I put all of this deal together just incase it turned out that not all of you were dead." Laurel said.

"Thanks for that. I am glad that we didn't lose everything." Thea said.

"So, are you ready to go home?" The doctor said as he stuck his head in the door.

"Yes, I am looking forward to sleeping in a bed for the first time in years." Thea said and everyone laughed.

"Well, I will bring you the paperwork and then you are free to go." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Oliver said.

When they arrived at the Queen Mansion, Raiza was waiting at the door for them. "I am so glad to see you Mr. Oliver and Ms. Thea." Raiza said.

"It is good to see you too Raiza." Oliver said.

"Your rooms are set up and ready whenever you are ready for them." Raiza said.

"Thank you Raiza. Boy have I missed you. You will be happy to know that we have learned to be more self-sufficient now that we have live alone for five years though." Thea said.

"Doesn't matter. I will still work for you just as I did before." Raiza said.

"If that is what you want. We won't turn you away." Oliver said and Raiza smiled.

The siblings went to their rooms so that they could drop off their crates that had their gear in them. Once they were done with that they walked back downstairs to where Laurel was waiting for them. As soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs the front door opened and Tommy walked in.

"I am so glad that both of you are alive. I have missed you so much. It is like I finally have my brother and sister back" (In this story Thea is Robert's daughter and not Malcolm's). Tommy said.

"It is good to see you too. You are looking as sexy as ever." Thea said.

Tommy blushed and then said, "Since when did you start seeing me in that way?"

"Oh, I always did. I just wasn't able to voice my opinion then because of my age." Thea said.

"Thea, what the hell. You never talked like this before." Oliver said.

"I was worried about surviving for the past five years. I don't have to think like that anymore. Plus, I am your sister. I did learn a few things from you." Thea said.

"That's not a good thing. I was hoping you wouldn't pick that up from me." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I know you were a bit of a flirt, but you were always good to me. So, what she picked up can't be that bad." Laurel said.

"I guess not." Oliver said with a smile.

They all walked into the dining room and ate dinner and talked about all the stuff that Oliver and Thea missed while they were gone. Laurel told them that she had taken off the rest of the week from work so that she could get them back in the hang of things. Tomorrow they were going to tour the city with Tommy. Oliver and Thea were hoping to get a look at the old steel factory that they were planning on using for their base of operations.

That night Laurel decided that she was going to stay at the mansion with Oliver. They ended up making love for a few hours, which was pretty good considering that neither of them had had sex in five years. When they were done, they heard a knock at the door. Thea asked, "Are you two done?"

"Yes Speedy, we are done. What do you need?" Oliver asked with a smile as Laurel was blushing.

"I am not used to sleeping alone. Can I sleep in your room?" Thea asked.

"Sure, I didn't even that. The bed is big enough for all of us." Oliver said.

"No, I think I will sleep in the floor. I don't want to sleep in that mess that y'all have made." Thea said with a smile making Laurel blush even more.

"Ok, here's a pillow." Oliver said as he threw it to her.

"Thanks." Thea said as she laid down and they all went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since Robert is Thea's father in this story, I think Thea should be played by Kat McNamara because I think she would have Moira's blonde hair instead of Malcolm's brown hair and blue eyes.

The next mourning Tommy came the mansion to pick up Oliver, Laurel and Thea. Oliver and Laurel sat in the back set and Thea sat in the front seat. Tommy was hoping that Oliver would sit in the front seat because have a 21-year-old Thea sitting beside him was messing with his head. She had become hot over the past five years.

The tour took them down to the Glades where Laurel showed them where she worked and then they went by a few more places before they decided to get some lunch at Big Belly Burger.

"So, where else do you want to go in the Glades?" Tommy asked.

"We should go by the old steel factory. We have some ideas for it, and we would like to run it by you two." Thea said.

"Ok." Laurel said.

They left Big Belly Burger and went to the steel factory. When they arrived, they all had to climb the fence to get inside.

"So, what did you two want to show to us?" Laurel asked.

"We would like to turn this into a club." Oliver said.

"Well, show us what you have in mind." Tommy said.

The siblings went around showing where the bar would be and where the offices would be and all of the stuff that was needed in the bar.

"I think that you two would be good at this. What would you name it?" Laurel asked.

"Not sure yet. But it will not be Queen's. That would be to generic." Thea said.

"It could give people the wrong idea too." Laurel said.

"I didn't even think of that." Thea said.

"Yeah well I think it is a good idea to start up your club. Let's go and see what else there is to see." Tommy said.

As they were leaving the factory, they were all shot with tranquilizer darts. When Oliver and Thea woke up, they saw that they were tied to chairs and Tommy and Laurel were tied up and laying on the ground. One of the men came up to Oliver and said "Mr. Queen, did your father or mother make it to the island. If so, what did they tell you?"

Oliver said nothing as he and Thea were both loosening their ropes. The man shocked Oliver with his taser. He walked over to Thea and asked the same question.

Thea answered, "They said that you are idiots and we should kill you."

Thea and Oliver snapped their ropes and went after the men killing all of them. They did not realize that Laurel was awake during the whole thing. She closed her eyes to make it look like she was still out of it when they untied Laurel and Tommy.

After Quentin and his partner had interviewed them and taking all of their information, Tommy left as well. When they were alone, Laurel asked them "So, it was a man in a green hood and a girl in a yellow hood that saved us today?"

"Yep, if it wasn't for them, we would all probably be dead." Thea said.

"I believe that is true, but I don't believe the part about the people." Laurel said.

"What do you mean. That is who untied us so that we could untie you and Tommy." Oliver said.

"Ollie, stop lying to me. I saw the whole thing. So, tell me what is really going on or we are over." Laurel said.

"Ok, before mom and dad died, they told us to right their wrongs. The only way to do that is to take out each person on this list and then the city will be free of the darkness that has a hold on it." Oliver said while taking out the notebook with the list in it to show it to Laurel.

"I want in. I have been training in different forms of martial arts since the two of you left. I want to help this city and being a lawyer is not doing enough anymore." Laurel said.

"You have to prove to us how good you are before we let you in the field. We won't put you in danger." Thea said.

"I understand that, and I am willing to train with the two of you so that I know I am good enough as well." Laurel said.

"Well in that case. Welcome to the team." Oliver said as he kissed his girlfriends.

"Thea call Tommy and tell him we want to have the party at the big convention center across from Adam Hunt's building. We will take him down first." Oliver said.

"How did you know about Adam Hunt?" Laurel asked.

"He is on the list and we have been doing our research and we know that you are suing him." Thea said.

"Ok, so you are going to get my clients their money back?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, that is the plan." Oliver said.

"Ok, Ollie I am tired. Let's go to bed. Should we expect you tonight Thea?" Laurel asked.

"No, I think I am going to go out for a while. I will see y'all in the morning." Thea said.

"Night Speedy." Oliver said.

"Night Ollie. Night Laurel." Thea said.

She picked up her phone and called Tommy about where they wanted their party and talked him into taking her to a club since she hadn't been to one since she had turned 21 being that she was on the island.

Tommy picked her up and took her to the newest club in town. Thea didn't drink that much because she was trying to see what she needed to do to make her own club work. When the night was over Tommy took Thea back to the mansion. Tommy was about to leave, and Thea asked, "Why don't you come in and get some coffee and we can hang out for a while?"

"Ok, I will come in for a while. Not to long though." Tommy said.

"All night if I have my way." Thea said under her breath.

When they went into the kitchen Thea poured them both some coffee and then they walked into the sitting room to drink it and talk for a while. Thea sat down beside Tommy and put her hand on his thigh steadily moving it higher until she reach his groin. Tommy asked "What are you doing Thea? We can't do this."

"Why can't we? We are both old enough." Thea said.

"I know we are, but I can't do that to your brother." Tommy said.

"Ollie is up there screwing Laurel's brains out right now. Why can't I get the same treatment?" Thea asked.

"I would if it wasn't for your brother. He scares me sometimes." Tommy said.

"You should be more scared of me." Thea said and she launched herself at him and held him down on the couch and started to kiss him. He finally started to kiss Thea as well. Soon Thea was pulling Tommy up to her room and they had sex for the next couple of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

The next mourning Tommy woke up with Thea's head laying on his chest. He could not believe that he had sex with what he thought of as his younger sister. But boy had she been good and that caused him to have sex with her for hours. Tommy felt Thea starting to move so he knew she was about to wake up.

"So that happened." Tommy said.

"Yes, it did, and I bet I was the best you have ever had." Thea said with a smile.

"I do have to admit that you are up there near the top of my list and you being like the forbidden fruit kind of made it even better." Tommy said smiling back at her.

"So, was this a one-time thing or will this be happening more?" Thea asked.

"I have no problem with this happening more. I am just scared that your brother is going to kill me." Tommy said.

"Don't worry about Ollie. I can take care of him." Thea said.

"Of that, I have no doubt." Tommy said.

"So, who are you going to the party with tonight?" Thea asked.

"I was just going to go stag." Tommy said.

"Well now you are going to be my date." Thea said.

"Damn you go after what you want don't you." Tommy said.

"Being trapped on an island for five years makes you take risks that you normally wouldn't. I want to be with you, so I am taking the risk. Will you take it with me?" Thea asked.

"Why not." Tommy said.

"Ok, so that is settled. Now go home and I will see you at the party tonight. Ollie and I will show up fashionably late just like usual." Thea said.

"Ok, I will see you tonight." Tommy said as he got up and got dressed and left the mansion.

Thea went down to get breakfast. When she was about finished with her cereal Oliver and Laurel walked in to get their breakfast as well.

"So, what did you end up doing last night?" Oliver asked.

"I went to that new club in town to see what I could learn for our club. I think I got a lot of ideas." Thea said.

"Well that is good. Maybe you can go over some of them with me sometime." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I can do that. I am so glad that we are going to be doing this club thing. I have always thought we would make a good team if we were to work together." Thea said.

"Yeah it should be fun." Oliver said.

Thea looked at Laurel and asked "So, how has Sara been doing? I am surprised that we haven't seen her yet since we have been home." Thea said.

"She has been wanting to come by. She has been really busy with her job. She is really sorry that she hasn't been able to stop by because of how close the two of you used to be." Laurel said.

"Yeah, she was pretty much my best friend. I am really sorry I haven't been her for her for the past five years." Thea said.

"She missed you a lot. She went down the wrong path for a while after we thought you were dead, but she got herself straight and now she works as a teacher at high school." Laurel said.

"Wow! Never saw that happening." Thea said.

"Yeah, neither did we, but once she got her act together, she decided that she didn't want other kids to end up like her, so she thought that the best way to keep that from happening was to become a teacher." Laurel said.

"Well that is good for her. Maybe I will stop by the school today after I go and get a new dress for tonight." Thea said.

"You should just wait because she is going to be at the party tonight." Laurel said and Thea nodded.

"Well, I have to go home for a while. I will see the both of you tonight." Laurel said.

"See you later." The siblings said at the same time.

Later that night Laurel and Tommy were at the party, standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Oliver and Thea to arrive. Laurel turned to look at Tommy and said "What are you so nervous for Merlyn? Its like you are waiting for someone and you don't know what to do. You're never nervous at a target rich environment like this. Are you waiting for a special someone?"

"Maybe, I am. She is very special." Tommy said.

"You only think three girls are very special. They are Sara, Thea, and me. So, what's going on Tommy?" Laurel asked.

Tommy started to blush, and Laurel look at him like he had gone crazy. "It was you wasn't it. The one who was screwing the hell out of Thea last night. It wasn't like she was quiet." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I didn't mean for it to happen. I just brought her home from the club and we had a coffee and the next thing I know, she pinned me down and was kissing me. Then I started to kiss her and then all of a sudden we were in her room and you know the rest." Tommy said.

"If you hurt that girl, I will kill you Merlyn." Laurel said.

"I think she would hurt me if I hurt her." Tommy said.

"I believe you are right." Laurel said as the two of them look up to see Oliver and Thea coming down the steps toward them.

"Look who could finally make it." Tommy said.

He then got on the table and pulled Oliver and Thea up with him. "Hey everyone, the guests of honor are here. Let's have some fun." Tommy said and everyone cheered.

"Thanks for throwing this party Tommy. You really outdid yourself this time." Oliver said.

"It was no problem." Tommy said as he looked over at Thea and saw that she was wearing a tight black dress that showed off all the right parts of her body.

Oliver and Thea go and talk to a lot of the people at the party thinking them for coming. Soon it was ten o'clock and time for the two of them to complete their mission. They turned and looked at Laurel who knew that meant to keep Tommy busy while they were gone.

They broke into Adam Hunt's building and threatened him if he did not send money to a bank that they specified. When he declined the Green Arrow fired an arrow that just barely missed his face and stuck into the walk behind him. The arrow hacked into Hunt's accounts and stole the money that the vigilantes asked for. The vigilantes escaped through the window and ziplined back to the building where the party was held.

When they got back, they saw someone else with Tommy and Laurel. Thea ran up to the person and gave her a big hug. "I never that I was going to see you again Sara." Thea said.

"I didn't think that I would see you again either. I am so glad that you are alive." Sara said.

"Thanks. Come by the mansion tomorrow. We can hang out." Thea said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I will see you then. I can't stay for long anyways. I am two years sober and I can't be around this for to long. I just came to see you." Sara said.

"Thanks for coming. I will see you tomorrow." Thea said and Sara nodded and left the party.

"So, how about a dance Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"I like the sound of that." Laurel said.

Tommy looked at the and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to Merlyn. Then maybe later tonight we can have a recap of last night." Thea said.

"I don't know about that. Laurel figured us out." Tommy said.

"I don't care. I am 21 and I am only 4 years younger than you. We are both of Legal age so they can't really do anything to you or mee." Thea said.

"Well in that case, yes we will have a recap." Tommy said.

"That's what I like to hear Tommy." Thea said.

Both of the couples danced until they were ready to go home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day there was a knock at the Queen mansion door. Oliver was the one to answer the door and saw that it was Sara coming to visit with Thea. He showed her in and when she was about to go up to Thea's room Oliver grabbed her arm and said "It is really good to see you Sara. I have really missed you."

"It is good to see you to Ollie. I am glad to have you back. It is like I finally have my big brother back, because that is always what I thought of you as." Sara said.

"What about Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"Tommy was too busy trying to hit on me to be like a brother. Unfortunately, I fell for it a few times and slept with him." Sara said.

"It's ok. He is very good at getting what he wants. Now go and find my sister and the two of you go out and have some fun today." Oliver said.

"Will do. I can't stay for the whole day though. I have one of a few different martial arts classes that I am taking this afternoon. They kept me on the street and narrow after I straightened myself out after you and Thea died." Sara said.

"I am glad that you found a way to deal with the pain constructively. I will see you later." Oliver said and Sara nodded as she went up to Thea's room.

Oliver walked back up to his room to see Laurel still laying in his bed waiting for him to get back from answering the door.

"So, who was at the door?" Laurel asked.

"It was your sister coming over to hang out with Thea for the day. So, she said she was taking a few different martial arts classes. Is she any good?" Oliver asked.

"She is very good. You looking for another member to you team?" Laurel asked.

"It will be good to have someone else on the team that I trust." Oliver said.

"Well we can ask her tonight, if you want." Laurel said.

"Sounds good. Thea and I were going to see how good you are tonight as well. We need to know if you need any more training before you go out in the field with us, or if you are ready to go now." Oliver said.

"Ok, we can do that. I will tell her to meet us at where your club is going to be." Laurel said.

"Ok, yeah. Have you come up with a name for your alter ego yet?" Oliver asked.

"I was thinking of Black Canary." Laurel said.

"Sounds good. Now how about we take advantage of this bed while we are here." Oliver said as the made love for the next hour.

At the same time Sara got to Thea's bedroom door and knocked. Thea got up from her bed expecting it to be Oliver but was surprised when she saw that it was Sara. Thea had been expecting to see her later in the day.

"Hey Sara, give me a second to get dressed and I will be right with you." Thea said.

"Oh, I don't want to bother you. If you are busy, I can come back later." Sara said.

"It's no problem. I was about to get up anyways. I just need to kick someone out of here really quick." Thea said.

"Should have known you would get lucky just as soon as you get back from a deserted island." Sara said and then she laughed.

"In a dry spell, are we?" Thea asked.

"A little bit, but not as much as you were before you got back home." Sara said and Thea nodded as she knows Sara was right.

"I will be downstairs in a minute if you want to wait in the sitting room for me." Thea said.

"Ok, I will see you in a few minutes." Sara said leaving Thea to get dressed for their day together.

"I was wondering. I have had sex with Sara a few times while you and Oliver were away. Would you be interested in a Threesome one day?" Tommy asked.

Thea turned around with her mouth wide out, not believing that he had just asked that. Thea was always into boys so she never that about a girl in that way, but the thought of have sex with Tommy with her best friend there as well, did sound kind of intriguing.

"Never thought about have a threesome before. With another girl anyways. I always pictured it being two guys and me." Thea said.

"I am not pressuring you. I just thought it would be interesting." Tommy said.

"I am kind of intrigued now that I think about it. I can bring it up today, if you like." Thea said.

"It's no hurry, I can wait, and if it doesn't happen then I still have you." Tommy said.

"You better believe it." Thea said as she got dressed to head down and hang with Sara for the day.

"So, who did you sleep with last night?" Sara asked.

"The same person I slept with the night before." Thea said.

"You have been home for three night, and you have had sex for two of those night?" Sara asked.

"That sound about right. He even wanted me to ask you a question." Thea said.

"And what would that be?" Sara asked.

"The person wants to know if you would like to have a threesome?" Thea asked.

"That does sound interesting. I am bisexual by the way. So, if it was just you who was asking, I would say yes, but I don't know who this guy is, so I don't know about a threesome." Sara said.

"So, I hear you have had sex with Tommy." Thea said.

"How did you hear about that? I had sex with him during my drunken time a few times." Sara said.

"Tommy told me that he had sex with you while Ollie and I were gone. Would you sleep with him again if he asked you?" Thea asked.

"I guess so. From what I remember, he was pretty good." Sara said.

"Well you are in luck because he is the one who wants to have the Threesome." Thea said.

"You've been sleeping with Tommy." Sara said.

"He is actually my boyfriend." Thea said.

"So, if we do this, does this make me your girlfriend?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it. I guess so, if you want to be." Thea said.

"I think that I can deal with that, as long as sometimes it is just me and you." Sara said and Thea nodded because she like the sound of that.

Laurel and Oliver walked down the stairs to see Sara and Thea talking about what had happened in their lives for five years ago. Oliver then asked Sara "Hey Sara, do you think you can come to where Thea and I are starting up a club tonight because we have something to tell you and it will be much easier if we show you?"

"Clubs are not my scene anymore Ollie and I would like to know why I am going to go to this place." Sara said.

"I guess that is fair. Your sister says that you are almost as good at her in multiple forms of martial arts, and we could use a person like you on our team." Oliver said.

"Team, what team?" Sara asked.

"Your sister is going to join us, and I think it would be great to have you there with us. It could be like a type of family business." Oliver said.

"Ok, but you still didn't tell me what this team was." Sara said.

"Did you hear about the people who stole money from Adam Hunt last night and sent it to all of your sister's clients this morning?" Thea asked.

"Yeah the vigilantes. I heard of them." Sara said.

"Well that would be Thea and I, and we would like you to join us. Like I said, Laurel is already going to join us. It would be nice if you would too." Oliver said.

"I am interested. I will talk to you more about it tonight when I meet you three at the club." Sara said and the other three nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Oliver and Thea were waiting at the site of their club for Laurel and Sara to show up. They see a car coming toward them and they know that it is the Lance sisters. They walk inside the old steel factory to a set of stairs and go down into the basement. Once they get into the basement Oliver switches on the lights and he looks at Laurel and Sara as they check out the lair. The first thing that Sara sees is a suit that is made out of leather with a yellow top and hood with black pants (Same as Mia's suit in the future except yellow and black). Then she looks to the other side of the room and sees a completely green suit (Like Oliver's from season 8).

"Wow! You two really are the vigilantes. I want to join you for sure now. Plus, it is always fun getting dad mad at us." Sara said and Laurel had to laugh at that.

"Leave it to you to straighten up your act but still want to piss dad off." Laurel said.

"It's what I live for. Looks like you want to piss him off too." Sara said.

"It's more of the fact that the police and courts are not getting the job done and this is the only way that I can see to get justice for the city right now." Laurel said.

"I can agree with that. So, what do we need to do to get started?" Sara asked.

"First we are going to see what your skill level is, and after that, we will see how much work you have left to do." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. So, where do we change?" Laurel said and Oliver pointed to a curtain that was hanging up and the sisters went to change.

When the sisters came from behind the curtain in workout clothes, Oliver looked at them and said "So, we are going to spar with weapons. Pick your weapon of choice and then we will get started."

Laurel picked up two metal bars and got on the mat in front of Oliver. They began circling each other. Oliver was the first to attack and Laurel blocked his attack easily. Oliver saw that he would have to pick up his speed, so he started to attack at different paces to throw Laurel off. She still blocked most of the attacks, but some got through. Once they were done, Laurel looked at Oliver and asked "So, how did I do?"

"You did really good. I think that you will be ready within the next week or so. Just come here everyday and you will be out there with us soon." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Ok Sara, now it is time for you and Thea to spar." Oliver said.

Sara picked up a metal bo staff and Thea picked up a sword. Thea was the first to attack and Sara blocked her attack. Thea decided to pick up the speed and Sara was having a little bit of trouble with her speed but was holding her own. When they were done Thea said "You blocked everything that I threw at you. Your reaction time is a little slow, but you did well. I say you need about another two weeks to a month of training from us and you will be ready."

"Ok. So, I know that Laurel will be wearing Black since she will be known as Black Canary. What do you want your code name to be Sara?" Oliver asked.

"I do look good in white, so I think it would be cool to be called White Canary." Sara said.

"I like it. The Canary Sisters. It has a nice ring to it." Thea said.

"Yes it does. Now, Thea and I are going to patrol for a little while. Why don't you two train until we get back. Then we will call it a night." Oliver said and the Lances nodded.

When Oliver and Thea got back to the lair, they saw that Laurel and Sara were about evenly matched and knew that they would be out in the field with them very soon.

"Ok, Let call it a night. How about you come over and spend the night Sara? I haven't had a girl's night in a while." The said

"I like the sound of that. I rode here with Laurel so I will just ride to your place with her since I am sure she is going there anyways." Sara said and Thea nodded.

With the conversation that Thea had with Sara that morning, she was a little nervous. Tommy was not going to be there tonight, but she wanted to get some experience with being with a girl before she went through with the whole threesome thing, which was the reason why she invited Sara over anyways.

When the four of them arrived at the Queen Mansion they all said good night to each other, and Oliver and Laurel went to Oliver's room and Thea and Sara went to Thea's. When they got inside the room and closed the door, Sara said "I have to admit, I thought Tommy might be here."

"Not tonight. I need to get some experience with a girl before I even consider the threesome idea. Which is why I asked you over." Thea said.

"So, you want to have me all to yourself then?" Sara asked with a smirk.

"I do find it intriguing to have sex with you, but I am really looking for tips since I have never been with a girl before." Thea said.

"I understand and I will be happy to help. I have always had a thing for you anyways." Sara said.

"Good to know. So, are we just going to get to it or are we going to have lesson or something?" Thea said.

"I always found it easier to learn from experience. So, we will just get straight to it and if I see something you should do differently, I will tell you." Sara said.

"Sounds good to me." Thea said as she leaned over to kiss Sara.

Things started to heat up quickly and Sara and Thea were both naked before they knew it. They spent the next few hours learning what worked for each other before they decided that they needed to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since Oliver and Thea had tested Laurel and Sara to see how much more training they would need before they went out in the field. They sisters were finally ready to go out in the field. They had made suits to go with the names White Canary and Black Canary (Sara's looked like the one in crisis with a white mask added and Laurel's looked like the one that Earth 2 Laurel wore in season 8 of arrow).

Tonight, they were going to take down Martin Sommers, one of the people that Laurel was suing in court. The group of four vigilantes showed up at the dock and took out all of the guards that were standing around the building that Sommers was in. They entered the building and knocked out the guy that Sommers was talking to and then Oliver said "Martin Sommers, you have failed this city."

"What do you want from me?" Sommers asked.

"When you get to court tomorrow, you are going to plead guilty." Black Canary said.

"And if I don't?" Sommers asked.

"Then we will be back tomorrow night and we won't be this nice." Artemis said.

Then the four vigilantes left and returned to their lair. Once they had changed back into their street clothes, they all just talked in the lair for a while.

"So, do you think that he will plead guilty?" Sara asked.

"I doubt it. Most likely he will come after you Laurel. It is the only way to stop the case from going forward. Your dad will probably also give you a protective detail." Oliver said.

"That sounds like something that he would do." Laurel said while rolling her eyes.

"I think that both of you should stay at the mansion tonight. Everything will be better as long as we are together." Oliver said and both Laurel and Sara nodded as they left to go to the mansion.

The next day Laurel was at court to sue Martin Sommers for having one of his workers killed. By the end of the day Sommers had neither pled guilty nor testified that he had had Nocenti killed. That meant that Laurel and the rest of the team would be heading back to the docks that night.

When Laurel got back to the mansion from work that night, she had a protective detail just like Oliver thought that she would. All of a sudden one of the windows in the sitting room was crashed through by a man who looked like he was Chinese, so they assumed that he was part of the Triad. Then the front door was busted open as well with another man. Last but not least, a woman with white hair came in and they all started to fight.

Laurel and Sara were taking on the men while Oliver and Thea were taking on China White. Laurel and Sara took their men down easily. Oliver and Thea were having more trouble with China White so when Sara and Laurel finished with their men, they went to help Oliver and Thea.

China White was no match for the four of them, so she threw a smoke bomb and escaped. They knew that Sommers was most likely behind the attack, the team left to go to the lair to change into their suits to go after Sommers.

When the team arrived at the docks, they found that Sommers was packing up so that he could run away. He knew that now he was on the radar of the vigilantes and also, he knew that the Triad would try to kill him as well.

Green Arrow shot and arrow that pinned Sommers to a wall and then the rest of the team walked up to him and Black Canary said, "You are going to confess to have Victor Nocenti killed."

"It was that white-haired bitch who did it." Sommers said.

Artemis took out and arrow and held it to Sommers throat hard enough to make him bleed and said "But I bet you told her to do it didn't you? Didn't you!"

"Ok. Ok, I did it. I told her to kill Nocenti because he found evidence that I had been smuggling for the Triad. Please don't kill me." Sommers said.

"Oh, I am not going to kill you, but you might wish you were dead once you go to prison. You look like someone who would be someone's bitch in prison." Artemis said as she lowered the arrow and all the team was ready to leave.

China White showed up as they were about to leave. The four attacked her just like they did earlier that day. This time they proved to be to much for her. China White was pushed up against a wall and Green Arrow fired a bolo arrow that trapped her upper body against the wall, while Artemis fired another bolo arrow that trapped her legs to the wall. They didn't want China White getting away after all.

As they were leaving the police showed up and wouldn't you know it, Quentin was the one who found them.

White Canary turned to the others and asked, "What do we do now?"

"You three keep going. I will take care of this." Green Arrow said.

The three women took off running as Green Arrow stood still. Quentin said, "Drop you bow and put your hands behind your head."

Green Arrow did as he was told, but when his hands reached the back of his head, he pulled out one of his smaller arrows and threw it at Quentin's gun, which ended up being stuck to the wall. Quentin looked back and saw that the Vigilante was gone. He went over to his gun and saw that the arrow was a recording device that had the confession from Sommers on it.

When the team got back to the lair, they changed out of their suits back into some more comfortable clothes. "Well, that was a successful night. We got a confession from Sommers and we also took down won't of the best assassins in the world. Is this how you feel after every mission, if so, I think I am going to like this." Sara said.

"It does have its rewards. But there is still a lot to be done." Thea said and they all nodded.

"Alright, let's go home and get some rest. We deserve it after tonight." Oliver said and they all left the lair to go home.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, the team was in the bunker training. Oliver was sparring with Sara and Thea was sparring with Laurel. They had been sparring with each other so much at this point that they all knew the moves that each person had and would always know what was coming next.

"This is fun. I like how we all know what is going to be coming next." Sara said.

"Yeah that happens when you are in sync with each other. It will also help in the field." Oliver said.

"Ok, so who is next on the list?" Thea asked.

"Well there are a few people that we could go after. I was thinking that we could go after James Holder. He owns apartment buildings with faulty fire alarms, which cause people to get burned to death in his buildings." Oliver said.

"I think he sound sleezy enough. Let's go take him down." Laurel said.

When they arrived at Holder's penthouse, the team took out all of his security and then went to approach Holder. When they got to him, Green Arrow said, "James Holder, you have failed this city."

"I got off so in the eyes of the court I am innocent." Holder said.

"We are not the court. If they won't take care of you then we will." Artemis said.

The next thing they know they hear gun fire and they all see Holder fall in the pool dead. The sniper kept firing at the vigilantes until they all found cover. Green Arrow and Artemis took shots at the sniper with arrows, but they knew that they didn't hit him. Oliver then realized that he had been grazed by a bullet and he looked and saw that Sara had as well.

The team got back to the foundry and started to patch Oliver and Sara up. When they were done being patched up Oliver got lightheaded and realized that something was wrong. He looked at Thea and said, "The bullets are poisoned."

Thea ran to her case and took out some herbs and mixed them with water and took it to Oliver so that he could drink it. He passed out and then Thea took it to Sara and gave her some as well. Sara passed out as well. All the Thea and Laurel could do was wait and see if the herbs did the job.

Finally, the next morning the to poisoned heroes woke up. "Well it's about time you two woke up. I thought you were going to sleep the day away." Thea said.

"Very funny Speedy. So, what did you find out about the bullets?" Oliver asked.

"They were laced with a poison that is specific to one person. His name is Floyd Lawton aka Deadshot. He is one pretty much every law enforcement agency's most wanted lists." Thea said.

"Can you find where he is holed up in the city?" Oliver asked.

"I'm working on it." Thea said.

"Well, we do have some contacts that we can use." Oliver said.

"We are not going to mess with them Ollie. I know they helped us out, but I don't want to owe them anything." Thea said.

"I understand. If you don't find something within the next few hours, we go to talk to them. Deal?" Oliver asked.

"Fine, I just hate having to deal with them. They always make me feel uncomfortable." Thea said.

"What are you two talking about anyways?" Laurel asked.

"We have some unsavory friends that we made last year. They do favors for other favors." Thea said.

"What kind of favor are we talking here?" Sara asked.

"They usually get me to do some kind of task, like killing someone." Oliver said.

"And you Thea?" Sara asked.

"They normally want sex from me. They don't get it though. All I have to do is show them this and they back off." Thea said as she showed them her tattoo.

"What is that tattoo?" Laurel asked.

"It is the mark of a captain of the Bratva." Thea said.

"As in the Russian mob?" Laurel asked.

"Yep. I have one too." Oliver said as he showed them his tattoo as well.

"Got a hit. He is in a hotel in the Glades. Let's go get him." Thea said.

"Ok, lets go." Oliver said and they all went to the motel to stop the assassin.

When they arrived, they sneaked to Lawton's door and busted it in. There was a fire fight between the two archers and the assassin. Lawton ended up getting away, but her did leave his computer behind. When the team got back to the foundry. Thea started to look at the laptop.

"I might be able to get something off of this. We will see soon enough." Thea said.

"How did you get so good with computers?" Laurel asked.

"On our third year away, we were not on the island and I was trained in how to hack any computer." Thea said.

"Ok, the two of you will have to explain that later. Laure said and Oliver and Thea both nodded.

"Looks like the attack is going to be at someplace called the Exchange Building at some auction." Thea said.

"Ok, we need to go and get a look at this building and see what we are working with." Oliver said.

The team left to go and see what they could find out. Once they had got a feeling for what they were working with, they returned to the foundry and made a plan. There were three building with a line of sight that a sniper could use, so Thea would go to one building, Oliver to another one, and the Lance sisters would go to the last one.

When they arrived, they went their separate directions and kept their eyes open to see what they could find. They heard gun shots and they all realized that it came from the building that Oliver was in. He ran up the stairs to the floor that the shots came from and engaged the sniper. Soon the rest of the team arrived, and they surrounded Lawton.

Green Arrow and Artemis took shots at him from both sides. Artemis's arrow hit him in the back and while he was distracted with the pain Oliver shot again and it hit him in the chest, killing Lawton instantly. The team headed back to the foundry and changed into there street close and left to go home. Everyone was happy that there was one less assassin in the world.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next couple of months Team Arrow had been taking out people who were on the list and they were starting to see the crime rate going down in the city because people were starting to fear them.

Oliver was at the club getting it ready to open in a couple of weeks when Tommy walked in. "Hey man, it's been a while." Oliver said.

"Yeah it has. I have something that I want to talk to you and Thea about." Tommy said.

"Ok, I will call Thea and see how long it will take her to get here." Oliver said.

Fifteen minutes later Thea walked into the club and asked "What's going on? Why was it so urgent that I got here so fast?"

"I have a proposal to make to the both of you. I am a member of a organization that from what my dad tells me that both of your parents were members of. I am here to ask you to join." Tommy said.

"What is this organization and what would we have to do?" Oliver asked.

"It is called Tempest and I can't tell you anymore right now. You have to show up at the meeting tonight to know more about the organization." Tommy said.

"We will be there. No dates are needed right?" Oliver asked.

"No, it is a private event. Only the two of you are invited." Tommy said.

"Well we will both be there. Just tell us when and where." Thea said.

"Tonight, at eight at the mansion." Tommy said and both of siblings nodded as Tommy left.

"Well that sounds a little sketchy to me. Maybe we should have Laurel and Sara on standby just in case." Thea said.

"Sounds like a good idea. I don't like the idea of secret organizations. Too much is unknown about them." Oliver said.

"So on to other topics. When is this place finally going to start making us some money?" Thea asked.

"Within the next couple of weeks. It would have helped if you had been here to help some more. I mean this place is supposed to be half yours." Oliver said.

"Sorry, I know I should be doing more. I just don't like this construction stuff. Now clubbing I am all for, so therefore I think I would be great at running this place." Thea said with a smile.

"Of that I have no doubt. So, we really haven't discussed a name yet." Oliver said.

"I don't think that Queens would be good. I would think that that meant this place was for drag if I didn't know any better." Thea said.

"I can agree on that. How about we call it The Island. That way it will symbolize what we have been through over the last five years." Oliver said.

"That actually sound kind of cool. Let's go with that." Thea said.

A few hours later the team was in the lair training, when Oliver told them "Thea and I have a meeting that we have to be at eight. We need you to be ready in case something happens though."

"Sara and I will be ready, but what is this meeting?" Laurel asked.

"Not exactly sure what it is yet. Tommy invited us. It is invite only. It sounds a little sketchy though. That why we might need back up." Thea said.

"Tommy didn't tell you anything about this meeting?" Sara asked.

"He said the group was called Tempest and in order to learn more we had to come to the meeting." Thea said.

"Ok, so you two have fun with that. Anyways you will have comms on so we can hear what is going on right?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, that is the plan unless they sweep for bugs before we enter." Oliver said.

"Well that is easy to get around. Just don't turn them on until you are done being swept for bugs." Sara said.

"True. So, we need to get ready. We will be back after the meeting to discuss what we know." Oliver said and Laurel and Sara both nodded as the Queens left the lair.

An hour later Oliver and Thea were pulling up to the Merlyn Mansion for the Tempest meeting. They parked and went in the mansion to see five people setting around a table. They didn't know who some of them were, but they did know Tommy, Malcolm, and Frank Chen.

"Good of you to join us Oliver and Thea. We are glad that you were willing to take your parent's places in this organization." Malcolm said.

"We are always trying to make sure to honor their memory, so this is a way to do that, by joining an organization that they were obviously a part of." Thea said and the other members nodded.

"So, we will bring the two of you up to speed on what we are planning to do. At first, we thought about trying to black mail a lot of bad people into make the Glades a good place to live again. It worked for a while, but it didn't clean up the Glades like I thought it would. Once we figured this out, we made the decision that it would be better to just destroy the Glades." Malcolm said.

"How do you plan on doing that an what about all of the people in the Glades?" Thea asked.

"We are getting a machine made at Unidec Industries that will make a man-made earthquake and as for the people in the Glades, they don't deserve to live because they didn't even try to help my wife." Malcolm said.

"That is a very ambitious plan. Count us in. We want to know everything." Oliver said.

"I thought you would." Malcolm said as he went on to lay out what the group had planned.

An hour later Oliver and Thea were walking back into the lair with worried looks on their faces. They never thought that Malcolm would be the one that they would be trying to stop to save the city.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" Laurel asked.

"We find this Unidec Industries and we destroy these machines and we steal all of the designs so that they cannot make more machines." Oliver said.

"What about the members of Tempest?" Sara asked.

"Tomorrow night we are splitting up and two of us will take the machines out and destroy all records of the device. The other two will be taking out the weaker members of Tempest, leaving Tommy and Malcolm for last. Hopefully we will talk some since into Tommy before he decides to do something he can't come back from." Oliver said and they all nodded at him as they decided to call it a night.

A/N: I need a computer specialist on the team. We need someone else to do these things so that Thea doesn't have to do it all. Anyways, should I bring Felicity on or get someone else. I am leaving up to the readers. Let me know who you think should be the computer specialist in the reviews. Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am going to be changing a few things up regarding the members of Tempest. We know that it was five people not including Oliver and Thea. The two unknown people will not be the same people that they were in the show. I hope you like who I picked though, since I always thought they were dirty.

The next night the team was meeting in the lair getting everything settled before they went out and took of the machines and the lower ranking members of Tempest.

"Ok, so we found out that the other two members of Tempest are Councilman Kullens and Councilwoman Pollard. Thea, I need you to hack their computers and find what you can about Tempest on them. Same with Frank Chen." Oliver said.

"Already did it earlier today. Here are three thumb drives with the information on it. For city council members they sure do have week firewalls." Thea said.

"Good work. Now Let go get this over with so we can see what Merlyn will do next." Oliver said.

"So, who is going with who?" Sara asked.

"Well, I was thinking that Laurel will come with me and Sara you will go with Thea. The two of you will destroy the machines." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. Let's head out." Thea said.

Oliver and Laurel were riding through the city on their motorcycles and they finally reached Frank Chen's home. They broke in through on of his windows and Oliver aimed a arrow at him and said "Frank Chen, you have failed this city."

"I don't know what you are talking about. You have the wrong guy." Chen said.

"No, we don't. We hacked into your computer and found information about you working for an organization named Tempest that is planning on leveling the Glades." Black Canary said.

"Ok, but I really do want out of it, but look at what happened to the Queens, just because they wanted out. I have no choice but to stay in." Chen said.

"Is there a way that you can go into hiding until we take down everyone else?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes, I can go back to China for business. I do have a meeting in a few days anyways." Chen said.

"You seem to be a good person in a bad spot. We will let you leave for now. If we see anymore suspect behavior from you, we will not let you go next time." Green Arrow said.

"Thank you, and I hope to never see you again." Chen said and the vigilantes left.

"Do you think we did the right thing there?" Laurel asked.

"We will find out." Oliver said.

On the other side of the city Thea and Sara were breaking into Unidec Industries to take out the earthquake machines. They entered the first lab that they saw and looked around for the device.

"This looks like the picture you showed me on the computer earlier." Sara said.

"Yeah, that's it. Attach one of these to both of the devices." Thea said giving Sara on of the explosives.

"What about the computer's?" Sara said.

"We need to find the servers next. When we do that, we can wipe this information from every computer in the building." Thea said and Sara nodded.

"Ok, looks like the servers are on floor 18. Let's go." Thea said.

The two vigilantes ran up the stairs because they thought it would look suspicious with the elevators moving at this time of night. When they got to floor 18, Thea went into the server room while Sara stood guard. It took Thea five minutes, but she erased everything about the earthquake machines from all the servers in the building.

"Ok, let's go. We need to get out of here before we blow those machines." Thea said and Sara nodded as they ran for the exit and got on their motorcycles to leave.

Thea pressed the button on the device she was holding and there was an explosion in the building letting them know that the machines were destroyed.

"Hey Ollie, we are done here. Anything more we can do?" Thea asked.

"You can go and take care of Pollard if you want. I think you have her thumb drive anyways." Oliver said.

"Yeah I do. We will take care of her." Thea said as she and Sara rode to Pollard's residence.

Oliver and Laurel made it to Kullens' residence and busted down the front door. They both had to fight off two guards each and then they were face to face with Kullens. "Councilman Kullens, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said.

"I only do what I think is best for this city, so how do you think that I failed it?" Kullens asked.

"You joined a group called Tempest and you are planning on helping them destroy the Glades." Green Arrow said.

"How do you know about all of this?" Kullens asked.

"We hacked your computer. For a councilman's computer, it was surprisingly easy to get through your firewalls." Black Canary said.

"Well, looks like you got me. So, what now." Kullens asked.

"We leave you here for the police that are on the way." Green Arrow said as he shot a bolo arrow at Kullens and left him and his guards for the police with the thumb drive as well.

On the other side of the city Thea and Sara we now breaking into Pollard's front door. "Councilwoman Pollard, you have failed this city." Artemis said.

"I have made this city a better place. It has gone to hell since you vigilantes became active." Pollard said.

"We know about you and a group called Tempest. We hacked your computer earlier and have all the information we need to send you to jail for a very long time." White Canary said as Artemis shot a bolo arrow and tied Pollard up. They left the thumb drive so the police would know what happened.

After the two teams were done, they all returned back to their lair. "Well that went pretty well. Now we just need to keep an eye on the Merlyn's." Oliver said.

"Yeah that will be fun. I am not looking forward to fighting Tommy." Laurel said.

"Hopefully we can talk some sense into him. Anyways, we should all go and get some rest. We don't know when Merlyn might try to retaliate. We need to be ready." Oliver said as the group left to get some rest for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next week Oliver and Thea were putting the finishing touches on "The Island" as they were going to call their club. In two nights, the club would be opened, and they would finally have a reason to be in the Glades every night.

"So, it looks like we have everything set and ready to go." Thea said.

"Yeah, I am ready for this place to start making us some money. All it has done so far is cost us." Oliver said.

"Well at least we started advertising the opening a couple of weeks ago in the paper. I am sure that we will have lots of guests. I mean who doesn't want to come to a club that is owned by us?" Thea said.

"I guess you are right about that. Anyways, lets head home. We have to go to the Merlyn's for that dinner for all of the elite people in the city." Oliver said.

"I am really looking forward to that." Thea said sarcastically.

"I know. It is not who we are anymore, but we have to keep up the façade." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I know. Our lives are so much fun." Thea said as they both left to get ready.

A couple of hours later the Queens town car pulled up to the Merlyn's and Oliver got out and helped Laurel and Thea out of the car. When they entered the dining room, they saw that people like the mayor, the police commissioner, and people like that were at this dinner party.

"I wonder how many of these people are also corrupt?" Thea asked.

"Probably all of them. Just keep an ear out for anything that sounds bad and we will check it out later." Oliver said and the women nodded.

The dinner was going along fine until the police commissioner got a call about a murder. Oliver picked up on what was going on and he asked "What's going on? Some get robbed?"

"No, Adam Hunt was killed by the archers." The Commissioner said as he got up and left.

Oliver, Thea, and Laurel looked at each other wondering what was going on. They stayed at the party for a while longer, then they left and went to the basement beneath the club to see what they could find out about this new archer. Sara was there working on the computer seeing what she could find when the other three arrived.

"So, have you found anything yet?" Oliver asked.

"Just that dad is one of the officers on the case and that there were three arrows in Hunt's chest." Sara said.

"Ok, we need one of those arrows. How can we get it?" Thea asked.

"I can get into evidence if I can prove that I am there for a case and I can steal on." Laurel said.

"Do it." Oliver said.

Once Laurel got back with the arrow Thea saw that there was a patent number on it and found out where the company was located. It turned out to be a trap that about killed the four of them. When they got back to the lair the television went to the news and they saw that two archers were holding people hostage at a warehouse in the Glades and they were calling out the Green Arrow and Artemis.

"I guess they don't think that we are dangerous enough to worry about." Sara said.

"Well, they will know better after tonight. You two will be joining us." Oliver said.

"Do we know who these archers are?" Sara said.

"No, they are probably just people that Merlyn hired to do his dirty work." Thea said.

"Ok, let's head out. These hostages do not have much longer to live." Oliver said as they all changed into their suit and left for the warehouse.

When the vigilantes arrived, they saw that the only way in was through the roof access door. The two archer fired arrows with cables that attacked to the roof and the vigilantes glided across and entered the warehouse.

"Good of you to finally join us. Our boss has been wanting us to take you four out for a while." One of the archers in black said.

"Well here we are. Let's see what you got." Green Arrow said as he and Artemis attacked the two dark archers, while Black and White Canary freed the hostages and told them to get to the roof before they joined in on the fight.

They could tell that one of the dark archers was clearly a better fighter than the other. Artemis was taking care of him by herself. So, that left the Canary Sisters and Green Arrow fighting the better fighter out of the dark archers.

Artemis ended up taking the archer she was fighting to the ground and punching him a few times in the face to knock him out. She then got up and saw that the other three vigilantes were doing well against the other archer, but she decided to get in the fight as well to make sure that they ended this tonight. Once all four vigilantes were fighting this more experienced fighter, they overwhelmed him quickly. He fell to his knees and Green Arrow took out one of his arrows and slit the man throat, leaving him to bleed out on the floor.

"I didn't want to do that, but I think he was too dangerous to be left alive." Green Arrow said.

"I agree with you. I hate the fact that you had to do that, but I think it was the only choice." Black Canary said and the other two nodded as well.

The other vigilantes heard movement behind them and turned around to see the other archer getting to his feet. He seemed to finally realize that his partner was dead.

"You killed my partner, now I have to kill all four of you." The archer said.

"Don't do it. Don't make us kill you too." Artemis said.

"You are endangering our work. We can not let you stop what is going to happen." The archer said.

"It's already over. We have taken down everyone but you who was a part of your organization." Green Arrow said.

"You haven't taken down the Queens. They will continue our work." The archer said.

"I doubt that. After they see what happened to the other members of your organization. They won't continue." White Canary said.

"They will because they are loyal to the cause." The archer said.

"How do you know what they will do?" Black Canary asked.

"I know because they are my best friends." The archer said.

"Tommy, is that you?" Artemis asked.

"How do you know my name?" The archer asked.

This cause all four of the vigilantes to show their faces to Tommy to let him know that they were his friends and that there was another way to do this than destroying half the city.

"Ok, I didn't see that coming. Why are you doing this though?" Tommy asked.

"Mom and dad told us to right their wrongs before they died. We realize now that they were talking about the undertaking." Thea said.

"I guess there could be a better way of doing this. Did you really have to kill dad though?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't know it was your dad, although I don't think there was any getting through to him." Oliver said.

"No, I think you are right. He was to far down that path to turn back." Tommy said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Tommy asked.

"We all leave and if you want you can join the team. We will have to get you a new suit and equipment though. We can't have people figuring out that you were one of the dark archers." Oliver said.

"You make a good point there. Can't have people thinking that. I will join you in making the city a better place." Tommy said.

"Good. Now let's get out of here before the police decide to come in here and arrest all of us." Thea said and everyone nodded and then left the warehouse to return to the lair.


	11. Chapter 11

That night they decided not to take Tommy to their lair, so Oliver told him to meet them at warehouse on the edge of the Glades the next night to talk about what all needed to happen before he was an official member of the team.

"So, I am not automatically on the team then?" Tommy asked.

"Sorry man, but we need to train you more and you will also be on probation for a while before you can be officially on the team." Oliver said.

"I don't understand. You let Sara and Laurel right on the team from the beginning. Why not me?" Tommy asked.

"Because we have to make sure that all of your father's ways are out of your system before you can be on this team. We do things differently than Malcolm did." Thea said.

"Ok, so for what my dad did, I am getting punished. That doesn't sound right." Tommy said.

"Tommy you were there with him so you obviously agreed with him at some point and we can't have a person like that on our team." Oliver said.

"Can you honestly tell me that if your mother was killed in the glades and no one stopped to help her that you wouldn't do the same thing we were about to do?" Tommy asked.

"No, we wouldn't. We would just go after the one person that did it. Not a whole part of the city." Thea said.

"But they are all dirty. They needed to be dealt with." Tommy said.

"Tommy, take a few days to think about this. If you change your way of thinking, we will talk. As of right now, you can't be on our team because you are to set on destroying the Glades, and a member of our team will not do something like that." Thea said.

"Seriously, you don't want me on your team because I think the city would be better without the Glades. You've killed. I mean look at my father." Tommy said.

"Your father killed our parents, so it was only fair." Thea said.

"What do you mean he killed your parents? They died on the Gambit." Tommy said.

"Tommy, your dad sabotaged the Gambit because my parents were about to turn on your undertaking." Oliver said.

"How do you know this?" Tommy asked.

"First of all, our parents told us about the undertaking and second, we were not always on the island and we had the Gambit salvaged last year. There was a sign of a bomb being on board." Oliver said.

"So, here's the deal Tommy. You want on the team you will do things our way. If you can't do that then we can't let you join us. The choice is yours." Thea said as she and Oliver left Tommy alone to think.

The Queen siblings went back to the lair to meet with the Lance sisters. When they entered the lair, they saw that Laurel and Sara were sparring. The sisters stopped when they realized that Oliver and Thea were back. "So, how did your talk with Tommy go?" Laurel asked.

"Not as well as I had hoped. As of right now he is too much like Malcolm to let him join the team." Oliver said.

"That's weird. I would have thought that Tommy would have been against something like that and just followed because he wanted to please his father." Sara said.

"You're not the only one who thought that. Obviously, he is not the same guy we knew before we left on the Gambit." Thea said.

"So, what do we do now? He might try to complete his father's work." Laurel said.

"We keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do something that he will regret. I just hope he doesn't do something that makes us do something that we will regret as well." Oliver said.

"So, lets all head home for the night. We need to get some sleep because Thea and I have to be here early to make sure everything is setup for the club tomorrow night." Oliver said and they all headed out.

"Oh Sara, where will you be tonight?" Laurel asked.

"What do you mean? I am going to my apartment." Sara said.

"Don't play stupid with me sis. I know you have been staying with Thea a lot lately." Laurel said.

"She just didn't want to be alone at night, so I stay with her." Sara said.

"Please. We know what y'all are doing. It's not like y'all are quiet." Laurel said.

"Your one to talk. I hear you every night." Sara said.

"Never was a secret that Ollie and I were having sex though." Laurel said with a smile.

"Ok, yes, I will be at the mansion tonight." Sara said.

"You know, you might as well sell your apartment like I did if you are going to be staying at the mansion." Laurel said.

"I might look into that. But for now, I like having a place in case I don't want to be at the mansion." Sara said.

"Do what you want. It is your choice. See you in a little while then." Laure said as she went and got in her car to go to the mansion.

The next day Oliver and Thea were at the club getting it ready for that night when suddenly an arrow about hit Thea. Oliver turned to see that it was Tommy who was in his dark archer suit aiming at them.

"What the hell are you doing Tommy?" Oliver asked.

"I have to finish my father's work and I can't do that with you two alive." Tommy said.

"In that case, you can try to kill us, but you will not be able to." Thea said as Tommy shot another arrow at her.

This time Thea caught the arrow and charged at Tommy before he had a chance to fire another on. She knocked him to the ground and kept punching him until he was unconscious.

"What do we do with him now?" Thea asked.

"I guess we could turn him over to ARGUS. They could always use a new member to the Suicide Squad." Oliver said as he picked up his phone and called Waller to make the arrangements to have Tommy picked up.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver and Thea walked down into the basement later that night to see if anything was going on in the city that needed their help. When they got down the stairs, they saw that Laurel and Sara were sparring and it looked like they were pretty evenly matched. When the sisters realized that Oliver and Thea were coming down the stairs they went over and asked "So, what's the deal with Tommy?" Laurel asked.

"He came in and tried to kill us earlier today because he thought he still needed to complete Malcolm's work." Oliver said.

"Did you kill him? I haven't seen him around, so it is a good question." Sara said.

"No, we sent him to ARGUS. We felt better sending him there then sending him to a regular prison. With ARGUS, he can work off his time be doing jobs for them, so it is a decent situation for him considering what he has done." Oliver said.

"Will he get a trial?" Sara asked.

"No, it is like a black ops organization. No one knows they exist. They are kind of like the CIA." Thea said.

"So, has anyone found someone that can run the computer and the comms for us so that I don't have to all the time?" Thea asked.

"I am sure we can look around Queen Consolidated and see if anyone meets our criteria there." Oliver said.

"Yeah maybe. So, are you looking at anyone in particular?" Laurel asked.

"Not really. We need to make sure that they will keep our secret though." Oliver said.

"I will look through the records of people at QC and see if anyone is capable of doing what we need them to do." Thea said as she sat down at the computer and got to work.

After about thirty minutes Thea had looked through all of the information of everyone that worked in the cyber division of QC and she had found only one person who was about to do what they needed her to do.

"I found one person. She looks like she is really good at hacking into anything. The only problem is that she created a program that can take down the whole city if we allowed it to." Thea said.

"So, what is your recommendation, Speedy?" Laurel asked.

"I think we need to test her. In the notes that I read from human resources, they say that she can let her emotions get the better of her sometimes and it clouds her judgement. I don't know that in our line of work, that someone like that is needed." Thea said.

"I know our computer girl at CNRI is good at hacking stuff. Maybe she will be worth a try." Laurel said.

"Ok Laurel, I want you to try and find out how this person works at CNRI tomorrow and see if it is worth giving her a trial run. Thea, tomorrow I want you to go to QC and check out this other girl. When that is done, we will see if either one of them is worth having around." Oliver said and Thea and Laurel nodded.

The next night Thea and Laurel entered the basement to see that Oliver and Sara had already started sparring without them. The two sparring walked over to where the other two were so that they could find out what information had been dug up.

"So, what did you find Speedy?" Oliver asked.

"I think it is worth testing her, but I still have a problem with what I have heard about her emotions get the better of here." Thea said.

"What about you Laurel?" Sara asked.

"I think we should test my candidate as well. She passed every test I gave her today. She is good." Laurel said.

"Ok, it looks like we have two good candidates. Let go out on patrol and then once we are done with that we should go home." Oliver said.

The next day Laurel and Thea both tested their candidates, and both passed all of the tests. When Laurel and Thea came to tell the team the results, they thought that their candidate was the best.

"Ok. So, who did better with all of the tests?" Oliver asked.

"Mine past all of the test. I think we should try her out." Thea said.

"Mine also passed all of the tests. I recommend that we you her." Laurel said.

"Ok, I want you to bring them both in. We will see what happens then. Might end up keeping them both." Oliver said.

"Ok, but how do we trust them about keeping our secrets?" Sara asked.

"We can have the sign a NDA to make sure they don't talk." Laurel said.

"Ok Laurel, you start writing those up and Thea, Sara and I will go and pick up these candidates." Oliver said.

"And by pick up you mean what?" Laurel asked.

"Put them to sleep and bring them here." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

An hour later Oliver arrived with a girl that had a hood on so she could not see where she was. Not long after that Thea and Sara showed up with the girl that Laurel knew from the office with a hood on as well.

Laurel went to change into her suit so that she would not be recognized by her co-worker until the time was right. When she came back into the room, she saw the girls beginning to stir.

"Where are we?" One of the women asked.

"We will take the hoods off and then we can tell you what is going on." Thea said.

They took the masks off the two women and they were stunned to see the vigilantes that.

"So, what is going on here and why did you kidnap me?" The girl named Felicity said.

"We want to know if either or both of you would like to join the team. We need someone to run the computers and hack into stuff. We also need someone to run the comms." Oliver said.

"So, you are offering us a job to help save the city? I'm in." The girl named Barbara said.

"What about you?" Thea looked at Felicity.

"I think I could do some good here, so I am in as well." Felicity said.

"Ok, we are going to let you know who we are, but first we need you to sign these NDA's. Can't be to safe." Laurel said and the women both signed the contract and the looked at the vigilantes waiting for them to reveal themselves.

All of the vigilantes took off their masks and hoods and wigs so that the new members of the team could see them. As soon as Felicity and Barbara were very surprised.

"That makes so much since now that I think about it. Oliver and Thea Queen are the hoods and Laurel and Sara Lance were the Canary Sisters. I can't believe I never thought of it before." Felicity said.

"Ok, so we need you here tomorrow night to run the computers and comms. Be at our club at eight tomorrow night." Thea said.

"Why would we come to a club if you need us to work?" Barbara asked.

"Because we are in the basement of the club right now." Oliver said and the women looked shocked at that but nodded anyways.

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I couldn't decide between the two computer geniuses, so I just brought them both in for now. We will see how it goes. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

The next night Barbara and Felicity showed up for their first night of working with the vigilantes to save the city. Tonight, was going to be more of a learning experience for the two women, because one might be better at certain things on the computer then the other was.

"Ok, so being that the two of you are working here with us we need this to be like a well-oiled machine as soon as possible. Like one of you can be the hacker while the other one can talk to us through the comms and guide us to where we need to go." Oliver said.

"You two will be learning who is better at what tonight, so get to work." Thea said.

The four vigilantes went to change their clothes so that they could workout while the two computer geniuses were working on seeing who was better at what. It turned out that Barbara was better at hacking so that meant that Felicity would be in charge of comms.

"We have figured out our positions in this now, so when y'all go out in the field again we will be ready." Barbara said.

"Good. So, do you have any questions?" Thea asked.

"Yes, but it is a personal question, so can we talk alone somewhere?" Barbara asked and Thea nodded as the two walked to a corner where no one could hear them.

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Thea asked.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to train me how to fight. I have no experience with fighting, but if I am going to be coming here every night and walking in the Glades, I would like to know how to protect myself in case a mugger comes after me or something." Barbara said.

"Makes since. I would be happy to train you. A woman always needs to be able to protect herself." Thea said.

"Thank you. So, when do we start?" Barbara asked.

"When are you free? Do you want to do this privately or do you mind if the others know about it?" Thea asked.

"I don't know if we should tell Felicity, because then she will want in and I would rather have a teacher who is only focusing on me at the time and not a group of people, if you know what I mean." Barbara said.

"That makes since. I think it would be easier on me as well if we don't let Felicity in on this." Thea said.

"So, when is good for you? I will see if I can make it work." Barbara said.

"I am free during the day. So, let me know when you get off of work and I will be here waiting." Thea said.

"I get off work at 4:30 every day. I can be here by 4:45." Barbara said.

"Sounds good to me. I will be here waiting." Thea said and the two women walked back to where everyone else was.

"Nothing really. Just needed to talk some girl talk with her. We are close to the same age so I thought it would be good to get her opinion on the matter." Barbara said.

"Well you can always talk to me too, if you need to." Felicity said.

"I know. Thank you." Barbara said.

The two women got back to work on their computers while the vigilantes went out to patrol the city. All of a sudden, the alarms on the computer started to go off which meant that the two computer geniuses were going to get to do some real work tonight.

"What's going on?" Green Arrow said over the comms.

"Looks like someone is high jacking a FEMA medicine shipment that was heading to the hospital in the Glade." Felicity said.

"Tell us where to cut the vehicle off and all of us will converge on the location." Green Arrow said.

"Looks like the truck is on 5th Avenue heading toward the intersection at Washington Street." Felicity said.

"Ok, we are on it. While we are taking care of this, Barbara I want you to find out if there have been any other high jackings like this." Artemis said.

"I'm on it. I will let you know when I find something." Barbara said.

Green Arrow and Artemis were able to see the truck and they caught up to it only two streets away from where Felicity said she had seen it. Black Canary and White Canary were coming from behind the truck, meaning that the truck was surrounded.

"Artemis, you stay up front with me. Black and White Canary you take the back." Green Arrow said.

"Copy." The other three said as the converged on the truck.

The driver got out of the truck and to the surprise of Green Arrow and Artemis they knew who the person was, but they didn't know why she wasn't still in jail.

"I was wondering when I would see you two again. You sent me to jail, now I will kill you for that." China White said.

"Good luck." Artemis said as she and Green Arrow attack, trying the keep China White occupied while the Canaries checked out the truck.

Once the Canaries checked the truck and took out all of the other men, they saw that Green Arrow and Artemis were wearing China White down and also keeping her distracted so it would be easy for one of them to come up from behind and take her out.

Black Canary used some of here stealth and snuck up on China White and hit her in the head with one of her batons, knocking the woman out.

"Good job. Now let's tie all these guys and China White up so that the police can take them in." Oliver said.

Once they were done with that, Felicity call the police and left a anonymous tip on where to fine all of the unconscious villains. The vigilantes stayed there until they heard sirens and then they left.

Once the vigilantes got back to the lair, they all changed back into their street clothes and walked back into the main room. "I have to say, I am impressed that you did so well on this for your first time. Did you ever find if there were anymore stolen shipments?" Oliver asked.

"There had been two other high jackings in the past couple of weeks." Barbara said.

"Ok, so we stopped something that was starting to become a problem and we also got on of the Triads top people behind bars as well. I have to say this is a good night." Thea said.

"Yes, it was. Let's all head home and then we will be back here tomorrow night to do it all over again." Oliver said as they all left the lair to go home for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later Thea was finally going to start to train Barbara to defend herself. Thea had Barbara meet her at another warehouse in the Glades so that the training would be in private. They were both in their workout clothes when they arrived, so it didn't take them to long to begin the training.

"Ok, so before we start, I would like to know what you want to get out of this?" Thea asked.

"I want to be able to defend myself. I have been watching you for the past couple of weeks and it made me think, "I wish I could take care of myself like that." Barbara said.

"Ok, are you just doing this for your protection or is it because you want to be out there with us?" Thea asked.

"Although it would be awesome to be out there with the team, right now I am just in this for myself." Barbara said.

"That's good enough for me. I think that it would be good to teach you some ways to take care of yourself. Felicity could use this too, but she needs one on one training, and so do you." Thea said.

"Yeah, I think it would take us twice as long with her here because she would be questioning everything. No offense, but she can't just let things be, she needs to know why everything is being done where I am like just do what they say and trust them." Barbara said.

"It's good to have questions, but not too many." Thea said.

"Ok, so let's get started." Thea said as they got on the training mat that Thea had set up.

"We are going to start with some hand to hand combat training. I will show you the move then I want you to do what I do." Thea said and Barbara nodded as they were working on basic moves for about an hour and it looked like she had most of that down.

"So, what do we do now?" Barbara asked.

"Now I am going to attack you and see how good you can do when someone is coming at you." Thea said and Barbara nodded.

Thea came at her with punches and kicks and she could tell that Barbara was getting overwhelmed with her speed, so she decided to stop for a minute and give her a chance to regroup.

"You did pretty good for the first time. You just got a little overwhelmed at the end." Thea said.

"Yeah, I just couldn't keep up with you. I don't know, I guess I just got worn out near the end there." Barbara said.

"Makes since. It was only your first time. You will get quicker and you will also get to where your endurance is better as well." Thea said.

"So, what now?" Barbara asked.

"We do that again for a couple of more rounds." Thea said and Barbara nodded.

They went a couple of more rounds with the basics and then they went for a three-mile run to help with the endurance. When they were done with that, they came back to the warehouse and changed and then they both went to the lair in the basement of Oliver and Thea's club.

"So, now that you two are here, we can go and patrol the city now." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. I will go change into my suit." Thea said.

When she was done, the team went out on patrol. There wasn't much going on that night. Just a couple of mugging. When the team got back to the lair, everyone changed out of their suits and Sara and Laurel decided that they were going to train a little, so it left Oliver and Thea being able to talk for a few minutes.

"So, where were you this afternoon?" Oliver asked.

"I was at another warehouse in the Glades teaching someone some self-defense." Thea said.

"Oh, who is your student?" Oliver asked.

"I am not supposed to say anything, but Barbara asked me for help a couple of days ago, so I decided to help her." Thea said.

"Makes since that she would want to protect herself while coming into the Glades every night. Let me know if you need any help." Oliver said.

"I will. She is actually picking everything up pretty fast. We have only worked on some basics though." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

Sara and Laurel were still sparring on the workout mat when Laurel turned around and said, "I think you two need to get in on this as well. You know they say you always need to train so you don't lose your edge."

"Good point. The two of you against me then." Oliver said.

The two girls worked as a team to try and take Oliver down. He was blocking just about everything that they threw at him. The girls finally wore out, so they needed a break.

"You were both thinking well, you just need to find a way to make your opponent be off guard. It usually means that when you double team someone, you need to go at the person when they are focused on the other person that they are fighting." Oliver said.

"So, you mean that one of us needs to go up and start fighting and let the other one attack while he is distracted?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, it works most of the time because when the person goes for the block, the other person can come up from behind to hit the bad person and when they turn around to take down the one that just hit them, the other one gets them from behind. If you do it right it, you shouldn't be able to be stopped." Thea said.

"Makes since. We need to work on that some more so that we have experience with it." Laurel said.

"We will work on it more tomorrow. For now, let's head home and relax for a little while. Then we can come back and start fresh tomorrow." Oliver said as the team all changed into their regular clothes and left the lair.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a couple of weeks since Thea had started to train Barbara. She was coming along quickly. She was able to defend herself against everything that Thea was throwing at her. Today they were going to start with showing Barbara some attack moves now.

"Ok, now that you have defense down, lets show you how to attack the person who is attacking you." Thea said.

"Ok. What do we start off with?" Barbara asked.

"First we will start with counter moves. Do you know what I mean by that?" Thea asked.

"That is when you block or dodge an attack and then you hit them back while they are off balance. Right?" Barbara asked.

"That's right. Ok, so I am going to throw a punch at you, and I want you to block it and then throw a punch at me." Thea said.

"Are we really hitting or just going through the motions?" Barbara asked.

"I want you to try to hit me. I bet you can't do it though." Thea said as a challenge.

"We'll see." Barbara said as Thea threw her punch and Barbara blocked it and threw a punch at Thea who blocked that punch and then Thea through another punch and hit Barbara.

"Ok, that was pretty cool. So, show me what I need to do so that I can pick this up quicker." Barbara said.

"Ok, watch carefully and do what I say." Thea said.

"Ok, I will do as you show me. I want to thank you again for doing this to help me out. I just get scared going home at night when I work in the Glades." Barbara said.

"Don't worry, I understand. Now let's get started with this lesson and then we can move on to more advanced stuff." Thea said as the two got to work and they were there for another couple of hours.

When they were done with their training for the day, they both walked to the lair to find Sara and Laurel both sparring against Oliver. They had finally figured out how to work as a team because they were getting the better of Oliver and no one did that, Not even Thea.

"Well it looks like you two have finally figured out how to double team someone. That will come in handy when we are in the field." Thea said.

"Yeah we finally know what to do. The only problem is that Oliver knows that someone is coming, and he is able to counter the strikes that we send at him because he knows that we are coming. I think it would work better on someone who didn't know that it was coming." Sara said.

"You are right about that. It will be easier to do out in the field than it is in here because they won't be expecting it." Oliver said.

"We have actually had some quiet nights around here lately. I think I am going to look at the list and find out if there is someone on there that I can go after." Thea said.

"Why? We stopped what was going to happen, which means that we fulfilled our parents dying wish, to save the city." Oliver said.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that the people on this list are going to change their ways, so I think that we need to start looking at the list again." Thea said and Oliver nodded because he was starting to realize that Thea was right.

"I think I just found what I was looking for. I am going to go after the person who is trying to take our company from us." Thea said.

"Isabel Rochev is on the list?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, she is, and it will help Walter out if we take care of her. Plus, she doesn't realize that she can't take the company away from us unless we for some reason sell all of our shares in the company which is 100% of the company." Thea said.

"That will never happen. Ok, lets go see Ms. Rochev and make sure that they will never get her hands on our company." Oliver said as the siblings suited up and left the lair to go take down Rochev.

"Isabel Rochev, you have failed this city." Green Arrow said as he and Artemis broke through the window of her office.

"Well, if it isn't Oliver and Thea Queen." Rochev said.

"How do you know who we are?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say that I am working for an old friend of yours and he is here to make sure everything and everyone that you love will burn." Rochev said.

"Are you saying that you work for Slade Wilson, because that isn't possible, because he is dead." Oliver said.

"You wish he was dead, but he is not, and he has sent me to make sure that you two are weak before he comes in to finish you. I just didn't expect the two of you to own all of the share which threw a wrench into our plans. We also didn't think that you would figure this out so early." Rochev said.

"Thea, I will take care of her. Why don't you go and get all the information we need for the police off of her computer? We will need it to take her down. The case is to week without it." Oliver said as Thea went to work on the computer while Oliver and Rochev were fighting. The fight was even at first but after a few minutes Thea came up behind Rochev and knocked her out.

"The information is downloading now. I thought I would come and help out while I was waiting." Thea said.

"Good, go check on the information while I tie her up for the police." Oliver said.

"It looks like the download is complete. Barbara, I need you to send an anonymous call to SCPD, so they can find Rochev." Thea said.

"I'm on it. They should be there soon." Barbara said.

"Tape to drive to her with a note of what is on the drive then we really need to leave." Oliver said and watched Thea do as she was told.

"Ok, lets patrol for a while and then we can go back to the lair and cross Rochev off of the list." Thea said and Oliver nodded as they went to patrol and then would go back to the lair and get ready to go home for the night.

A/N: I am trying to figure out whether Barbara should be Batgirl when she goes in the field or should she be someone else. The reason why I ask is because she has never worked with Batman in this story, so I don't know whether to go with Batgirl or something else. Leave review and let me know that your thought is on this topic. Thanks for you help and thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day the team was in the lair talking about the new development of Slade Wilson still being alive. This was still a shock to Oliver and Thea because they thought for sure that he was dead being that Oliver stuck and arrow through his eye.

"Ok, so we know what we are going to be facing now. It will be hard, but we need to stick together as much as possible." Oliver said.

"So, what is going on that we all need to do the buddy group thing?" Sara asked.

"One of our friends from the island is going to be coming after us soon and he will go after everyone that we love." Thea said.

"Why would he come after you if you were friends though?" Laurel asked.

"His mind has been warped by a serum that makes him very strong. He thinks that I am the reason that the person he had feelings for is dead and he vowed to destroy everything and everyone that we loved." Oliver said.

"Ok, so is there a cure for this serum that he is on?" Barbara asked.

"There was, but that went down with the Amazo." Thea said.

"Ok, so we need a blood sample or something then." Felicity said.

"Yeah, that would work. The only problem with that is that none of us are fast enough to get close enough to him." Oliver said.

"I have some contact from when I lived in Gotham that might be able to help." Barbara said.

"And who might that be?" Thea asked.

"I used to do what I am doing now for Batman and he knew people that might be able to help us." Barbara said.

"Ok, make your call and let us know what you find out." Oliver said and Barbara went to make her call.

A few minutes later Barbara came back to the group and said, "My contact will be here in a few hours and then we can come up with a plan."

"Sounds good. We all need to get to work. Barbara give us all a call when your contact gets here, and we will meet back here then." Oliver said and everyone nodded.

A few hours later Barbara had called the team back to the lair. Once everyone got there they were looking around and they didn't see anyone else there.

"Barbara, I thought you said that your contact was here." Oliver said.

"She is. You can come out now." Barbara said.

They all saw a girl come around the corner. She was blonde with blue eyes and she was wearing glasses. The team could not figure out what was supposed to be so special about this girl.

"This is my friends from National City. Her name is Kara Danvers." Barbara said.

"As in Kara Danvers, the Pulitzer Award winning writer from Catco Magazine. I love your articles." Sara said.

"Thanks. So, what is it that you need help with?" Kara asked.

"No, offense but what is a magazine writer going to do that can help us?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, I guess I should have led with that. You can tell no one about this though." Kara said and everyone nodded.

Kara took off her glasses and unbuttoned her shirt a little bit to show her Supergirl suit. When Sara and Laurel saw this, they started Fangirling.

"Oh my God, I never thought I would ever meet Supergirl. This is so awesome." Sara said.

"Yeah, I guess it comes as a perk with being heroes that we would meet other heroes." Laurel said.

"Yeah, so what can I do to help?" Kara asked again.

"There is a man that will be coming after us that will be on this serum that makes him really strong and he is also fast, and all of his senses are better than normal humans as well. We need to get a blood sample so we can make a cure." Thea said.

"I should be able to help with that." Kara said.

"Ok, good. We don't know when he will be here yet, so we will call you when he shows up." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. I look forward to working with you more in the future." Kara said as she left the lair to go back to National City.

"Well that was interesting. Never thought I would meet another hero." Thea said.

"She is one of my best friends. She has been through a lot in her life, but she is still just as bubbly as ever no matter what happens." Barbara said.

"Ok, so we have the beginning of a plan. Now we need to know what we can do to make the cure. I don't know anyone who can do that." Oliver said.

"I can help with that as well. I also got a degree in Bioengineering when I was in college." Barbara said.

"Wow, you are a jack of all trades, aren't you?" Felicity said kind of jealous because she thought that she was at least on par with Barbara for being the smartest person in the room.

"I also have a friend in Central City that might be able to help. She works at Star Labs." Barbara said.

"Bring them in if you think it is best. We trust your judgement." Thea said.

"I will give her a call when we have the blood sample. No need to get her here until then." Barbara said.

"If I know Slade, he will try to find a way to make an army of people like him, so we will probably need more than just one does." Oliver said.

"I always air on the side of caution when it comes to serums so I will make sure that we make at least one hundred doses to be sure." Barbara said.

"Good. So, what do we do now?" Thea asked.

"Well I was thinking about it. Being that we have a Bioengineer here, Barbara, do you think that you can make something that will wipe our identities from Isabel Rochev's mind?" Oliver asked.

"I was thinking about that last night and I have already come up with something. All you have to do is inject this and she will not remember anything for the past week." Barbara said giving the syringe to Oliver.

"I am going to take care of this right now. The rest of you can either train or go out patrolling. I will be back soon to join you." Oliver said as he left to go wipe Rochev's mind.

A/N: I got the idea of a serum to wipe Rochev's mind from highlander 348. Thanks for giving me the idea.


	17. Chapter 17

A couple of weeks later Thea and Barbara were training in the warehouse that they had been using for a couple of months. Thea was seeing a lot of improvement in Barbara since they had started her training. Right now, though, it was time to train with weapons. Thea was going to let Barbara pick what she wanted to use in the field and those weapons would be what they focused on, but she would have to be proficient in all weapons before they finished her training.

"Ok, I want you to pick the weapons that you want to be your primary weapons in the field. So, do you see anything that you would be interested in?" Thea asked.

"I would like to use eskrima sticks and throwing stars. I would also like a grappling gun so I can get out of places. It would also be good to have some smoke bombs as well so I can escape places." Barbara said.

"Wow, you have really thought this out, haven't you?" Thea asked.

"I try to be prepared for everything that comes my way, so I guess you could say yes to that." Barbara said.

"Ok, lets train with the sticks first then we will move to the throwing stars." Thea said.

"Sounds good to me." Barbara said as the two got to work on Barbara's weapons training.

They worked with the weapons for a few hours before they decided to go to the lair so that they could meet up with the rest of the team. When they arrived at the lair Sara and Felicity were the only ones there.

"Where are Ollie and Laurel? I thought that they would have been here by now." Thea said.

"Oliver and Laurel had a social event for CNRI to go to tonight. It is just us in the field tonight." Sara said.

"I forgot that they had that. Anyways, we will be fine for tonight. Can we go talk somewhere in private?" Thea asked and Sara nodded.

"Let me guess, you want to break up with me?" Sara asked.

"No, why would you think that?" Thea asked.

"You have been spending a lot of time with Barbara, and you both came in at the same time today." Sara said.

"Oh that. I have been training Barbara so that she can protect herself. That's all that we have been doing." Thea said.

"Really I was starting to get worried. I thought you were cheating on me." Sara said.

"No, I would never do that. You should see her. She is a natural. We just started on some weapons tonight and she picked it up like it was nothing." Thea said.

"If it was just for protection, why are you training her with weapons?" Sara asked.

"I think we could use another person in the field with us. Anyways, I think I have an idea for her suit. Would you like to help so that we can surprise her?" Thea asked.

"I would be happy to help." Sara said.

Meanwhile, across town Laurel and Oliver were at a fundraiser for CNRI. Oliver had talked Walter into giving money to the legal aid office. They were now walking around trying to talk to everyone that was at the party so that they could butter them up so that they would give money to the cause. All of a sudden Oliver sees someone that he had not seen since before the Gambit went down and he didn't really want to see them now.

"Oliver, it was good to see that you survived the accident with the Queen's Gambit. I see that you also picked up where you left off with Laurel as well." The man said.

"Glad to be back and yes we are together and stronger than ever. How have you been Carter?" Oliver asked.

"I have been doing well. I am a doctor at Starling General and I have written a couple of books as well. While you were gone, I tried to get Laurel to date me, but she was so hung up on you I never stood a chance." Carter said.

"Well, I guess you can't win them all. It was good to see you Carter. Have a nice night." Oliver said as they walked to talk to some other people that they had not talked to yet.

"You know, I always thought that guy was a douche bag. I am so glad that you were never like him. I know you had you douchie moments back in the day, but you were never like him." Laurel said.

"Well being around you helped with that. You taught me that not everything was about money. Carter never had anyone to teach him that stuff. So, I guess I have you to thank for that." Oliver said.

"So, how do you think the fundraiser is doing? It looks like it is bringing in a lot of money." Oliver said.

"Looks like it is doing good. We won't really know until the end of the night. Some of the people will only make pledges, so we won't get that money tonight." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Well would you like to dance. It has been a long time since I have done this so take it easy on me." Oliver said.

The two went out on the dance floor and just swayed to the music. They did not even realize that a new song had started they were so focused on each other. They finally realized that the music had stopped when they heard the MC talking on the microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please. I would like to thank everyone to coming out to tonight's event for CNRI. All of your donations will be going to a good cause. Thanks again for coming out tonight and hopefully we can do this again next year. There will be two more songs and then we will be calling it a night. So, enjoy yourselves." The MC said.

"You want to dance some more, or do you want to head out before all of the traffic?" Oliver asked.

"One more dance and then we can head out." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as they started to dance again.

When the song was over, Oliver looked Laurel in the eyes and said, "I love you, Laurel."

Laurel looked back at Oliver and said, "I love you too, Ollie."


	18. Chapter 18

A couple of weeks later Thea had taught Barbara everything she knew about fighting so when they were done with their last training session, Thea and Barbara walked to the lair so that they could have the nightly meeting with the team.

Once the meeting was over Thea called everyone's attention to her and said, "Some of you know that I have been training Barbara in self-defense, well I would like to say that she is done with her training and she will be able to take care of herself from now on."

"Thanks Thea, you have been great with teaching me what I need to know. I will always be grateful for this." Barbara said.

"I have a question that I need to ask you though." Thea said.

"Ok, what is it?" Barbara asked.

"Have you ever thought of being a hero like the rest of us?" Thea asked.

"Well, it would be an honor to go out in the field with y'all, but I don't know if I have what it takes to do that thought." Barbara said.

"You definitely have what it takes, and to show that we support you, we made you something." Thea said as she handed Barbara a box.

Barbara opened the box and saw that there was a suit in it. She took it out and the suit was black with a yellow bat on the chest. The suit also had yellow gloves and yellow boots. The mask was a black domino mask.

"Wow, this is awesome. I can't wait to see how it works." Barbara said.

"Don't get to far ahead of yourself. You will be out there with us but are on probation for now until we know you can take care of yourself in the field." Oliver said.

"I am fine with that. So, what are we going to do tonight?" Barbara asked.

"I wish we had some way of getting ahead of Slade so that he doesn't cause us that much trouble." Oliver said.

The all nodded in agreement, but everyone soon realized that Sara had a look on her face like she was in some sort of trance. When she finally came to, everyone was worried about her.

"What just happened to you Sara? You looked like you weren't even here?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know how to explain it but when Ollie said that about Slade it was like I had a vision." Sara said.

"What kind of vision?" Thea said.

"I saw a man in body armor with a black and orange mask and he was at the warehouse on 5th and Main." Sara said.

"Did he have any other people with him?" Oliver asked.

"He was with a man in a skull mask and it looks like Slade is giving the man in the skull mask a body of some kind of green liquid." Sara said.

"Ok, we need to get to that warehouse before this man in a skull mask can leave." Thea said.

"Let's suit up. If we can get that liquid, we can get a cure for the mirakuru." Oliver said.

"Should I call Kara and tell her to join us?" Barbara asked.

"No, but we will call her if we can't get our hands on that bottle." Oliver said and Barbara nodded.

They all left the lair and headed for the warehouse. When they got there, they saw that there were a few guards at all of the exits to the building.

"Ok, Laurel, Sara, and Barbara you three will watch the outside and make sure that no one comes for backup. Thea and I will be inside trying to get that serum." Oliver said and everyone nodded.

When Thea and Oliver took out the guards at the door, they were going to enter they then went in the warehouse and saw that Slade was about to hand the man in the skull mask a bottle of the mirakuru. They then saw the man turn to leave the building.

"Ok, the group that is outside. I need you to stop the man with the skull mask from getting away. Thea and I will engage with Slade to keep him distracted while y'all get the mirakuru." Oliver said.

"Copy that." The outside group said as Oliver and Thea went to fight Slade.

"How did you find me kid?" Slade asked as he was attacked by Oliver and Thea.

"Not exactly sure yet, but we will stop you." Oliver said.

"You got lucky last time. That will not happen again." Slade said as he started to attack the two archers.

With Slade strength, he was quickly getting the upper hand on the Green Arrow and Artemis. They heard over the comms that Laurel, Sara and Barbara had stopped the man in the skull mask and now had the mirakuru. They were having a lot of trouble while fighting Slade and he now had his sword out so the he could kill Oliver when all of a sudden, they hear someone coming into the warehouse.

As Laurel was running into the warehouse to help, she saw that her boyfriend and his sister were about to be killed. She screamed "Nooooo" at the top of her lungs but something weird happened. Soundwave came out of her mouth and the next things she knew Slade was flying backward into the wall behind him. Laurel went to help her friends up so that they could leave and get back to the lair with the mirakuru.

Once the team was back at the lair, Barbara went to start making a cure out of the serum that she had. All of the other team stood around and talked about what had happened that night.

"Ok, I am just wondering, but Sara, how did you know what was going to happen their tonight?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. It just happened." Sara said.

"Can you do it again?" Thea asked.

"I can try." Sara said.

"Try thinking about when the cure for the mirakuru will be done." Thea said.

Sara once again was looking like she was in a trance and when she came to, she said, "It looks like it will be done in two days at nine pm. It will also be blue if you want to be that specific." Sara said.

"Ok, we will keep an eye on that until we know for sure, and Laurel, when did you get that scream of yours?" Thea asked.

"I really don't know. All I know is that I saw you two in trouble and I just screamed and that is what came out. I wish I knew where it came from. I am kind of scared now that I have this power. What if I can't control it?" Laurel asked.

"We will work on it until you know how to use it to help us do what we need to do at nights." Oliver said and Laurel smiled at him.

"Anyways this has been a hard night. Let's call it a night." Thea said and everyone left the lair to head home.

A/N: For Barbara's suit I used some of the pictures that I had seen from the comics as well as the domino mask from Batman and Robin. As for Laurel and Sara's powers, they were passed down through the family. I liked the fact that Sara could get visions from the future in Legends so I thought it would be a cool power that would help the team. I would like to think highlander 348 for helping me with these ideas as well. Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and please leave comments.


	19. Chapter 19

The team hadn't heard anything out of Slade for a while now so they all decided that they would take the night off unless something came up that needed their attention. Oliver and Laurel were just going to relax at home for the night. Thea and Sara decided that it was about time that they had a date night so they were going to go to a nice restaurant and then they thought that they might hit up The Island to do a little bit of dancing.

"Are you sure it is alright that we go out on a date tonight? I don't want to leave taking care of the city on the both of you tonight." Thea said to Oliver and Laurel.

"Speedy, it is fine. Laurel and I went out to that charity event a couple of weeks ago and you and Sara covered for us just fine. Now it is Laurel and my turn to look out for the city in your place." Oliver said.

"Well, thanks for this. I hope you two get to have an easy night while we are out." Sara said.

"Go and have some fun. If we see that we need you, we will call you." Laurel said.

Sara and Thea decided to go to the new restaurant that had just opened the week before for dinner. Sara had no idea how they had been able to get a reservation at the place so quickly.

"How did you pull this off? From what I hear, it takes like six months to get a reservation here." Sara said.

"I guess it is a good thing that I am a Queen. All I did was say my name and they told me that I could get a reservation by tonight. I guess it pays to have money. Not that that really matters to me anymore since I was stuck on the island." Thea said.

"Yeah, that's good. I wouldn't be wanting you to get a big head or anything." Sara said with a smile.

"I sometimes hate that I am rich because people either want to be around me because I have money, or they think that I think that I am better than them because I have money." Thea said.

"Well I want you to know one thing, I am not with you for your money. I am with you because I love you." Sara said.

"So, you love me huh?" Thea asked with a smile on her face.

"I sure do. I think I always have. I think that is why I took it so hard when the Gambit went down." Sara said.

"Don't worry. I love you too. I thought I had a thing for Tommy when I got back and I kind of went with it for a while, but that is nothing like what I have with you." Thea said.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. So, how long have we been together now anyways? Four months?" Sara asked.

"Yep, that is part of the reason that I wanted to do this tonight. I know we have been dating for a while, but it is really our first time out in the public though. I want everyone to know that I am with you." Thea said.

"You don't have to mark your territory you know. I am a one woman type of girl. At least I am now anyways. I know I used to sleep around before the Gambit, but that changed me." Sara said.

"I trust you. Anyways, did Laurel ever try to date after the Gambit went down?" Thea asked.

"People tried to get her to go out on dates every once in a while. She might have gone on one or two, but they never lasted past the first date. She was just to hung up on Ollie." Sara said.

"Did Tommy ever try to get with her?" Thea asked.

"Of course, he did. You know he always had a thing for Laurel even when she was with Ollie. She wouldn't ever give him a chance because of his reputation with other women. I guess she was smart in that regard, because once she turned him down the last time he started to come after me. I was in a bad place so I decided that I would date him. I needed the distraction and he was good for that. I never felt anything for him though. It was only a physical relationship for me. I was just using him for sex." Sara said.

"That makes since. I can't say that I was much better before the Gambit. I used to sleep around too. Do you remember that one night that we were dancing in the club and that guy asked us if we wanted to go home with him and we did? That was a fun night. I think that was when I first realized that I was attacked to you." Thea said.

"Yeah, that was a fun night and I know that was when I realized that I was probably more into girls then I was guys." Sara said.

They both were laughing as the waiter came up and took their order. They kept on having conversation until their food was brought out to them and they ate in silence. Once they were done with their meals, they got deserts and then Thea paid the bill so that they could go to her club called the Island.

"How are you doing tonight, Ms. Queen." The bouncer said as she and Sara walked up to the door.

"I am doing good. Is everything running smoothly tonight?" Thea asked.

"Seems to be. Well have fun in there and if you need me for anything let me know." The bouncer said and Thea nodded as she and Sara entered the club.

The two women went straight out onto the dance floor and started dance. They stayed there dancing and having fun for a few hours before they decided that it was time to go home and have a different kind of fun.

A/N: I know some of you have been wanting to see a date with Thea and Sara, so here you go. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Please review and let me know some other things that you might want to see in this story. Thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

The next night they were at a hanger that Queen Consolidated owned so that they would have to space to work on Laurel's new powers. They set up some targets for her to hit on the other side of the space. At first it was taking her a while to learn how to aim it.

"I just can't control where it is going to go. I don't know what to do differently." Laurel said.

"That's probably the problem. You are trying to hard to be perfect when you don't even know how to use this power yet." Oliver said.

"So, what do you suggest?" Laurel asked.

"I want you to clear your mind of everything. Once you have done that, I want you to open your eyes and just scream. If you don't think too much you might do better." Oliver said.

"Ok, it is worth a try." Laurel said.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and released it while she was clearing her mind. She opened her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs and she hit the middle target. She did the same thing two more time, hitting the other two targets.

"Well, it looks like you have the hang of that. Let's try something different." Oliver said as they walked over to a what looked like a window.

"We need to see if you can control your frequency so that you can break windows without doing a full out scream." Oliver said.

"I don't know how to do that." Laurel said.

"Well, I have twenty windows here, so we have plenty to break." Oliver said with a smile.

"Ok, Let's see how this goes. I am just going to try to sing first. Who knows that might help?" Laurel said.

"I have always loved your voice. Give it a try." Oliver said.

She took a deep breath and started to sign but nothing was happening. She was about to give up when she hit a high note in the song and the window started to vibrate and all of a sudden it shattered.

"Ok, so we know a high frequency will break glass." Laurel said.

Sara and Thea were on the other side of the hanger trying to get control of Sara's powers to see what she could do as well. Thea wanted to test and see if Sara could see events during a fight. That would really come in handy.

"Ok, I want you to turn your back to me and see if you can tell what I am doing." Thea said.

Thea did a certain action and Sara said, "You just gave me the finger."

Ok, lucky guess. What about now?" Thea asked.

"You just mooned me." Sara said.

"Ok, now I am going to try something different." Thea said.

Thea walked up behind Sara and swung her fist at her. Sara blocked the punch and spun around just in time to catch the other one that Thea had thrown at her.

"Wow, this is a great power. If I concentrate on the here and now, it increases my instincts. This is really cool." Sara said.

"What am I thinking now?" Thea asked.

"I can't read your mind Thea. But I can see the future and if what I am seeing in the future is what you are thinking about, I think your mind is in the gutter right now." Sara said.

"Eww, that is so gross. I don't need to hear them talking about there sex life." Laurel said from across the room.

"What are you talking about. I didn't hear anything." Oliver said.

"They were just over there talking about Sara having a vision of them having sex and they were talking about it a little too loud for my liking." Laurel said.

"Laurel, they are way over there, and I can't even hear anything that they are saying." Oliver said.

"Really, because I can hear them perfectly and I am going over there to give my sister a piece of my mind." Laurel said.

"What did she say Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"She said if she wasn't so into Thea, she might would try to get with you because she would like to have a piece of both of the Queen siblings." Laurel said and Oliver had to hold her back.

"Why, don't you come over here and try it Sara. I will beat your ass." Laurel said.

"What are you talking about?" Sara said.

"I heard you saying that you wouldn't mind get a piece of Ollie." Laurel said.

"How did you hear that? And I was just joking. I would never do that to you Laurel." Sara said.

"I heard you because you said it really loudly." Laurel said.

"Laurel, I was talking in a normal tone way over there. There is no way that you should have been able to hear me say that." Sara said.

"Wow looks like you have some kind of echo hearing or something like that too. That could come in really handy." Thea said.

"Sara, you went to visit your mom on the day of the particle accelerator explosion, didn't you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I did. Why do you ask?" Sara asked.

"I wonder if that has anything to do with your powers." Thea asked.

"I guess it could." Sara said.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how I got my powers though. I was here at that time." Laurel said.

"I hear that the people at STAR Labs are running test on people to see if they were affected somehow by the explosion. Maybe we should go there and see if they can help us answer these questions." Oliver said.

"Sounds like a plan. When do you want to go?" Laurel asked.

"Let's go this weekend. We could use the break before we have to face off with Slade again." Thea said.

They all agreed that they would leave Friday afternoon to go to Central City unless Slade decided to try something before, they left. Oliver's phone started to ring. He looked down at the time and it said that it was nine pm. Oliver answered, and it was Barbara saying that the cure was done.

Oliver turned to Sara and said, "Well we know for a fact that your powers work. That was Barbara and she said that the cure was done, and she call at nine pm, just like you said the cure would be ready by then two nights ago." Oliver said.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now Friday and Team Arrow was traveling to Central City to see if they could figure out how Laurel and Sara got their powers. When they arrived, they went to the hotel to check in and then they called STAR Labs and told them what was going on with their powers and Dr. Wells told them to come in and get tested.

"So, we are not going to tell them who we are in our night jobs right?" Laurel asked.

"No, I see no reason to do that. I guess they will figure out on their own once they hear about a sonic scream on the news." Oliver said.

"Ok, let's go and get this over with." Sara said.

When they walked into STAR Labs they were meet by a man with long hair and a woman with long auburn hair. "My name is Dr. Snow, and this is Cisco Ramon. I will be taking blood samples to see if I see any abnormalities and Cisco will run scans on you to see what he can find." Dr. Snow said.

"Ok, so one of you come with me and the other one goes with Caitlin." Cisco said.

Laurel went with Cisco and Sara went with Caitlin. Laurel stood in front of Cisco and she let him wave a device over her body. He stopped when he got to her throat and then again when he got to her ears. He started to move the device over her lower body and didn't see anything.

"Well, it looks like your power is focused in your ears and throat. It doesn't seem to be dark matter though. I can't say how you got your powers. Maybe the blood work will help." Cisco said.

"Thanks. Hopefully that will work." Laurel said.

At the same time Caitlin was taking Sara blood to test it for any dark matter or any other abnormalities. She then took Sara's blood over to a machine so that it would show results. When the computer beeped, she looked over the results.

"Well, I can't see any dark matter in your system even though you were here during the explosion. It does look like your powers are written into your DNA so I would say that it is genetic." Dr. Snow said.

"I don't understand. I don't think either of my parents have any powers." Sara said.

"All I can say is that you need to talk to your parents and see what they have to say." Dr. Snow said.

"Thanks Dr. Snow." Sara said.

"It's no problem and you can call me Caitlin." Caitlin said.

Sara got up and left the room and then Laurel entered the room so she could get her blood taken. Once Caitlin had tested the blood she turned to Laurel and said "Neither you nor your sister have any dark matter in your system. So, I would have to say that you got it genetically. I think you should talk to your parents and see what they know."

"We will do that. Thank you for your time Dr. Snow." Laurel said.

"Please call me Caitlin and please let me know what your parents have to say. I am interested to find out about your powers." Caitlin said.

"I will do that. I will give you a call when we find out something." Laurel said.

"Here's my cell. Call me anytime." Caitlin said and Laurel nodded as she left the lab.

Sara came out of Cisco's lab at the same time and then Dr. Wells came in to talk to the both of them.

"Hello. My name is Dr. Wells, and I would like to talk to you both about your powers while we have you here." Dr. Wells said.

"Laurel, it looks like your powers are sonic based and come from your throat and ears. That could be very useful." Dr. Wells said.

"Yeah, but I have no reason to use them. I just wanted to see why I got these powers." Laurel said.

"I am sure that is the case." Dr. Wells said.

"Ok, so what about me?" Sara said.

"It looks like your powers are from your brain and eyes. I think that you can see things that happen in the future. Is that correct?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Yes, it is." Sara said.

"That is a really useful power. Though it could cause problems if you do to much with it." Dr. Wells said.

"How so?" Sara asked.

"Well, you can change the timeline if you change to much. That could be a real problem." Dr. Wells said.

"Ok, I understand." Sara said.

"So, what's with the coma patient in the other room?" Laurel asked.

"Oh, that is Barry Allen. He was in the hospital after the explosion and they were not able to help him, so his family brought him here." Caitlin said.

"You had a lot to do with that Dr. Snow. Since you were dating Mr. Allen before he went into his coma." Dr. Wells said and Caitlin blushed.

"Yeah, it might have helped that I had a connection to him. His family brought him here because they trust me." Caitlin said.

Sara started to think about that and all of a sudden, she had a vision. She saw the man in the bed in a red suit and he was running really fast. She then saw Cisco shooting what looked like sound waves out of his hands. She then saw Caitlin turn into a different person and shoot ice at people. The one that disturbed her the most was Dr. Wells who was in a wheelchair but then got up and got into a yellow suit and was fighting against the other three.

"Did you just see something Ms. Lance?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Yeah, I saw what Caitlin, Cisco and Barry become in the future." Sara said.

"Interesting. Don't say anything about it though because it might change something." Dr. Wells said and Sara nodded.

"Ok, it was good to meet you all, but we need to go and catch up with our friends. Hopefully this is not the last time we see each other." Laurel said as she and Sara went to meet up with Oliver and Thea. They would go visit their mother the next day and see what she had to say about their powers.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Laurel and Sara went to visit their mother while they were still in Central City. They were nervous about seeing her. It had probably been a year or so since they had seen her in person. They did talk to her all the time on the phone though.

They knocked on the door and waited for their mother to answer the door. When the door opened Dinah was very surprised to see both of her daughters standing there.

"Hey girls. What brings you by today?" Dinah asked.

"We needed to talk to you about something and we thought it would be better to talk about this in private instead of over the phone." Laurel said.

"Come on in and make yourselves comfortable. I will just go put some coffee on." Dinah said as the sisters walked into the living room and sat down.

Once their mom was back and seated, she asked, "So, what is it that is so important that you had to speak to me in private?" Dinah asked.

"Well for starters, some how we got powers and we don't know how. We were thinking that it might have been from the particle accelerator, so we went to STAR Labs to get tested and they said that we had no dark matter in our systems. Caitlin said that it was written in our DNA, so it had to be genetic. We were just wondering if you knew what was going on?" Sara asked.

"I might have some information for you. There is something that has run in my family as far back as records go. The women of every other generation end up with some sort of gift. Most of them end up with some sort of scream that can cause a lot of damage. Some others have been known to see things before they happen. Do, you have either of those powers?" Dinah asked.

"I have the scream and Sara has the visions." Laurel said and Dinah nodded.

"So, Grandma had powers then?" Sara asked.

"She did. She didn't use them often after I was born but from what I heard she used her gift for good before I was born." Dinah said.

"Are you saying that Grandma was a vigilante?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, that is what I am saying. I don't want you to go off and join that team of vigilantes just because you want to use your powers though. That would be really dangerous, and I would hate to lose one of you because of that." Dinah said.

"Don't worry mom. That is not the life that we want to live. It's just not who we are." Sara said.

"Well, it is a good thing that the vigilantes seem to have enough help anyways. I kind of admire them for what they are trying to do for Starling City. So, how long are you both in town?" Dinah asked.

"We are actually leaving this afternoon heading home. I have a lot of work to do to get ready for work on Monday, and plus Ollie and I are supposed to have a date tonight." Laurel said.

"I was wondering how that was going for you. You seem to have picked up right where you left off with him." Dinah said.

"We pretty much did. I am just glad that he didn't try to push me away when he got home. I mean, being alone with just his sister for so long, I didn't really know what to expect when he got home." Laurel said and Dinah nodded.

"What about you Sara? Are you dating anyone right now?" Dinah asked.

"Well, now that we are on that subject there is something, I need to tell you. I am bisexual mom." Sara said.

"That's fine. As long as you are happy so am I, but you never answered my question." Dinah said.

"I am dating someone. I am dating Thea right now." Sara said.

"That's great. She was always a good girl from what I knew of her. What happened to you and Tommy?" Dinah asked.

"That was no love there. I mean I did have fun with him, but I could never see him as more than a friend." Sara said.

"You can't force things like that because then you will just be making yourself unhappy." Dinah said.

"Well, I am happy, so I guess I made the right decision." Sara said.

"I am glad. So, do you have time to go out for lunch before you leave?" Dinah asked.

"I think we can stay around long enough for a bite to eat." Laurel said and they all got up and walked to the door.

They all ate at Jitters, which was two blocks away from their mother's apartment. They had some interesting conversation, and it was also great to be with their mom again for a little while. Once they were done with the meal, they all walked back to Dinah's apartment.

"I wish you girls could stay longer, but I understand that you have to go home tonight. Dinah said.

"I wish we could too, but we have responsibilities back at home. We will try to visit more often from now on." Sara said.

"I understand. So, what time to you leave?" Dinah asked.

"About four this afternoon. We should probably be leaving so that we can get through security and all of that stuff." Laurel said.

"I will see you girls later. I love you both so much. Come back and visit sometime." Dinah said as the girls walked out of the door.

"We love you to mom and we will try to visit more often." Laurel said as they left the house.

The girls then went and met up with Oliver and Thea. "So, how did it go? Did it go as bad as you thought it would?" Oliver asked.

"No, it actually went great. I am ready to get home so I can relax for the next couple of days though." Laurel said.

"We will do whatever you want once we get back to Starling City. Just know that I love you." Oliver said.

"I love you too, Ollie." Laurel said as they got ready to go back to Starling City.


	23. Chapter 23

That night the four heroes were back in Star City. Oliver and Laurel had a date planned for the night, so Thea and Sara went to the lair to see what had been going on in the city since they had been gone.

"So, did anything bad happen while we were out of town?" Thea asked.

"No. I had to stop a couple of muggings and a couple of break ins, but that is about it. Nothing that I couldn't handle by myself." Barbara said.

"That's good. So, what do we have planned for tonight Thea?" Sara asked.

"We will train for a little bit and then we will go out on patrol. We don't need to disturb Ollie and Laurel unless it is absolutely necessary. They deserve the time off." Thea said.

"On that we can agree. So, let me guess, it's date night?" Barbara asked.

"Yep, which is why we are going to give them their privacy. Ok, do we all need to take some of the cure out there with us tonight, just incase we run into Slade or anyone who might have the mirakuru in them." Thea said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Felicity, while we are training, I want you to keep an eye out for anything that might need our attention." Thea said and Felicity nodded and the other three went to do their training.

Across town Oliver and Laurel were sitting at a table in a restaurant that had just opened. In other words, you had to be very important in the city to get a reservation at this point in time.

"How did you pull off getting a reservation at this place so quickly? I know this waiting list is about six months." Laurel said.

"I guess it pays to be Oliver Queen sometimes. All I did was say my name and they asked me when I wanted to come." Oliver said.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that I am dating one of the most well-known men in the city then. That could come in handy one day." Laurel said and they both had to laugh at that.

"Oh, I see how it is. You are just dating me for my money and my notoriety." Oliver said.

"Among other things." Laurel said and she winked at him.

"Such as?" Oliver asked.

"Well, you do happen to be rather good in the bedroom. I think you have ruined me for any other man." Laurel said and blushed as she said it because even though she was just joking around with him, that part had been true.

"Well, at least I know that I am good for something other than my money and my name." Oliver said with a smile.

"I am glad that we were able to do this tonight. We need to try to do this more often. I know our night jobs don't give us much of a chance, but we need to find a way to do this as often as possible." Laurel said.

"I agree. So, what do you want to do when we leave here?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it will still be decently early, so we could either go and do our night job, or we could go to a movie or something like that." Laurel said.

"I have been wanting to go and see a movie for a while. I don't think that I have been to one since before the Gambit. I would like to see how much more advanced they are now than they were before." Oliver said.

"You would be surprised. A lot of the movies that are made now days are taped in 3D. Of course, they cost more, but most of the time it is worth the extra money, although I have been to some that didn't seem like they were 3D at all." Laurel said.

"Ok, we will go and see what is on when we leave here then." Oliver said.

Soon the waiter came to take their order and then they just talked until the food got to the table. They ate in silence and then once they were done eating, they got the bill and left to go to the movie theater. They went to see the movie Interstellar. They enjoyed the movie and then once it was over, they call Felicity to make sure that they weren't needed by the team for the night.

"Hey Felicity, is everything going ok with the team tonight? If they need us, we can come in." Oliver said.

"No, they are good for now. They are actually out on patrol right now. It has been pretty uneventful as of right now." Felicity said.

"That's good. Well, just call me if you see that they need our help, and we will get there as soon as we can." Oliver said.

"Will do." Felicity said as she hung up.

"So, I am guessing that we have the rest of the night off then." Laurel said.

"You guessed right. So, what do you want to do for the rest of the night, now that we don't have to go in to work?" Oliver asked.

"I am feeling like going home and relaxing. Or not. It's up to you?" Laurel said with a wink.

"I think I can think of a few things we can do to waste some time." Oliver said.

They drove home and made their way up to the bedroom and made love for about an hour. Once they were about done, they heard someone from out in the hall say, "Gees, you do know that other people live here right? We don't need to be hearing that all night." Thea said through the door.

Laurel got up and wrapped a sheet around her and went to the door opened it and said, "Oh please, I give you fifteen minutes and we will be hearing you and my sister screaming. We all know that once you hear Ollie and I going at it, you both get horny and then you two go at it."

"Hey, I am not going to disagree with you on that. Anyways, good night. We will see you two tomorrow." Thea said as she and Sara went to her bedroom and did just like Laurel said they would.


	24. Chapter 24

A few days later the team was in the lair and they were getting prepared for Slade and any soldiers that he could have created with the mirakuru in his blood. Laurel, Barbara, and Sara would have tranq guns with the cure in the darts, while Oliver and Thea would have the cure in tranq arrows.

"Ok, does everyone know what they need to do when we hear about Slade making a move?" Oliver said.

"Yeah, we know what to do Ollie. We just need to wait for Sara to have a vision." Thea said.

"Have you had any feeling of what might be going on?" Oliver asked Sara.

"Let me see if I can get anything now. Sara said.

She concentrated for a second and then it looked like she was in a trance. She saw that Slade was going to attack the police. She got a glimpse of a clock and it said nine o'clock pm. She came back to her senses and told them what she saw.

"He is going to attack the SCPD tonight at nine. We need to be there waiting for him." Sara said.

"We will be. Did he have any soldiers with him?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, looked like it could have been about twenty to twenty-five of them." Sara said.

"Ok, so we need to get going. We only have thirty minutes until Slade attacks." Oliver said.

Everyone went to change and get ready to leave to get to the SCPD. Once they were all ready, they left to go to the SCPD. It took them about fifteen minutes to get there. When the team got there, they had fifteen minutes to wait. Oliver saw Slade and his soldiers approaching and he shot one of the soldiers with the cure and He could see that the guy fell to the ground and looked to be out.

"Looks like the cure knocks them out for a while as well. That could really help so that we don't have to worry about them coming and attacking after they are cured." Oliver said.

"You are right about that. It will help us a lot to not have to worry about others that are already cured." Thea said.

Sara shot one of them in the neck with a dart and the same thing happened with her guy as it did with Oliver's. They now knew what would happen, so they started to fire as quickly as possible and taking out as many of the soldiers as they could.

"This is going better than I thought it would. It just seems too easy." Laurel said.

"It won't be this easy to take Slade down. It will take all of us to be able to do that." Oliver said.

"Why would he be any different from the rest?" Barbara asked.

"Because of the armor he is wearing and also because Slade is a trained fighter where theses other guys are not." Oliver said.

"Ok, I didn't think about that. So, what is the plan when we are only left with Slade?" Barbara asked.

"We need to attack him from all sides. He can't stop all of us. It will catch him off guard. Even that plan will take a lot of work to finish him off because he is so good." Thea said.

"Ok, so we have a great fighter here who is smart and on a super soldier serum. How could that go wrong for us?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Oh, there are many ways that this could go back. He used to kick my ass on a regular basis on the island." Oliver said.

"Wait. So, does that mean that he kicked your ass as well Thea?" Laurel asked.

"He did a few times. He really didn't train me that much. Shado did most of my training because she knew how to teach a woman to fight." Thea said.

They finished with the last soldier and they now knew that it was time to go after Slade. The five heroes circled around Slade and started to attack. Oliver and Thea went on the attack first. Laurel, Sara and Barbara were trying to shoot him with the cure, but they were not able to get it through Slade's armor. We need to get in close so that we can get a shot at his neck. It is the only place that the armor is vulnerable.

Sara got up as close as she could and picked up and arrow that Oliver had tried to shoot at Slade. When she got close Slade put his hand around her neck and lifted her up. She was at a good angle for him stick the arrow in Slade's neck and she did just that.

"What the hell did she just do to me kid?" Slade asked.

"You no longer have the mirakuru in your system. You are just as normal as any of us now." Oliver said.

"I hate you kid. This changes nothing." Slade said.

"That's fine but I am done blaming myself for Shado's death, so you can blame me as much as you won't, but I am done blaming myself." Oliver said.

"I will kill you kid. One day I will find a way to kill you!" Slade yelled at Oliver as he tried to attack him.

Oliver and Slade fought for a while with it being an even fight but then Oliver finally got the upper hand and was able to knock him out.

"Ok, tie all of these guys up. It is a good thing that we are already at a police station. That way they don't have to drive somewhere to take all of these guys in." Thea said.

"We will take Slade with us. We will send him to ARGUS. He will be able to escape a normal jail cell." Oliver said.

"Are you really just going to turn him over to Waller? You know she will put him on the Suicide Squad." Thea said.

"That is my hope. That way he will be able to work his time off. I think that once the mirakuru wears off, he will be the Slade that we remember." Oliver said.

"I hope you are right. Anyways, let's get out of here and get him into ARGUS custody." Thea said and they all left to go to ARGUS to turn Slade in.


	25. Chapter 25

The next night the team decided to take the night off and go out and celebrate. They decided to go Oliver and Thea's club and drink and dance. Thea and Sara were out of the floor dancing with each other while Oliver and Laurel stood off to the side. They just really weren't that much into the dancing part of the club.

The waitress came over to see if they needed anything. They both got a beer and just stood there laughing at their sister's making fools of themselves.

Not long later, Barbara walked up and joined Oliver and Laurel. "What? The two of you don't like to dance?" Barbara asked.

"It's not really my thing. I don't mind the club; I am just not a dancer." Laurel said.

"I can understand that. It's not for everyone." Barbara said.

"What about you? Do you like to dance?" Oliver asked.

"I like to do it every once in a while." Barbara said.

"Well, I am sure that Sara and Thea wouldn't mind you joining them." Laurel said.

"I might just have to go out there and hang with them." Barbara said.

"Hey, where is Felicity tonight?" Laurel asked.

"I think she had a date with some guy she met the other day." Barbara said.

"Oh, good for her. Anyways, go out there and see if you can find a guy or girl." Laurel said.

"Ok, I will see you guys later then." Barbara said as she went to join Thea and Sara for a while.

"I am glad she is on the team. I really like her." Oliver said.

"Yeah, she seems to be a very good person. Does it bother you that you are the only guy on the team?" Laurel asked.

"No, that doesn't bother me. Don't get me wrong, it would be nice to have another guy or two on the team though." Oliver said.

"Well, I am getting a little bored. How about we go to the lair and see if we can find any recruits that might work with our team." Laurel said.

"Ok, lets go." Oliver said as he and Laurel walked into the basement of the club and turned the computers on so that they could do some research on some people that could be good on their team.

They looked at the computer for a while and they found a couple of people that might have an interest in joining the team.

"So, what do you think of this guy? He is young and he is from the Glades, so he will know the area well." Laurel said.

"He looks interesting. Does he have a record?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, mostly just theft and stuff like that. Not that surprising for someone who lives in the Glades." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I think it would be good to look into him. What do you think?" Oliver asked.

"I think Roy Harper might be a very good recruit. Did you see anyone else you liked?" Laurel asked.

"Well, there was Rene Ramirez. I think he is a bit of a loose cannon. I think I can teach him to be better though." Oliver said.

"So, do you want to look into him as well?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I think it would be good to have options." Oliver said and Laurel nodded in agreement.

"I think either one of them would be good. Which way are you leaning, or are you just going to approach them both?" Laurel asked.

"Right now, I am thinking of approaching Roy. He is younger and there is more of a chance that we can change him into a better person." Oliver said.

"On that I will agree with you. So, you going to approach him tonight or are you going to take the rest of the night off like we have planned?" Laurel asked.

"I am all yours tonight." Oliver said and they started to kiss.

They found themselves on the cot in the back of the room after a few minutes having sex. Once they were done, they got dressed and headed back upstairs. When they got back to the main floor of the club, Thea, Sara, and Barbara approached them.

"So, where have you guys been?" Thea asked with a knowing smile.

"We went downstair to see about possibly adding a new recruit or two." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I bet you did." Sara said.

"We did. We found some guys to look into as well." Oliver said.

"So, who do you have in mind?" Thea asked.

"We came across two men that we liked. Roy Harper and Rene Ramirez." Laurel said.

"I have heard of Roy. From what I know, he is a good kid her just ended up having to steal to take care of himself." Sara said.

"Who do you know him?" Oliver asked.

"I tutored kids in the Glades a few years back and Roy was one of them. He was always respectful and tried his best at what I was showing him." Sara said.

"I think we have a decision. I will approach Roy soon. Oliver said and everyone else nodded.

They all talked for a little while longer about nothing in particular. It was getting to be close to the end of the night and people were starting to leave but the night was still going for now anyways.

Oliver walked up to the stage and got a microphone from the DJ. He looked at all the people in the crowd and tried to get all of the people's attention.

"Hello everyone. Can I have your attention please." Oliver said as everyone got quiet.

"I hope everyone has had a good time tonight. I would like to think everyone for coming and making this club a success. Anyways, Laurel can you come up here for a minute." Oliver said.

"What's going on?" Laurel asked to all of the girls.

"Don't know. Maybe you should just go up there." Thea said.

Laurel walked up on stage with Oliver and he said, "Laurel you are the most important person in my life, and you make me into the man that I want to be. I don't know what I would do without you in my life." Oliver said and then he got down on one knee. "I love you so much. Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?" Oliver asked as he opened up the ring box so that Laurel could see the diamond ring.

Laurel had tears streaming down her face and she answered, "Yes! Of course, I will marry you Oliver."

Oliver slipped the ring on Laurel's finger and got up from his knee and kissed her. The rest of the night was spent celebrated with their family and friends that were at the club.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Laurel wakes up and sees that Oliver is still sleeping. She still can't believe that she was now engaged to the love of her life. She needed to start planning the wedding because everyone would be expecting them to have a big wedding. That really wasn't her style though. She would just want something simple and with not a lot of people there. Just family and friends.

She looked over and Oliver again and saw that he was starting to wake up. "I thought about going to make us both breakfast, but you know that I can't cook." Laurel said.

"No offense babe, but you are right about that." Oliver said and Laurel hit him with her pillow.

"So, how about we get started on planning the wedding before we have to go and patrol tonight, since neither of us has to work today." Oliver said.

"I like that. So, do you have any preferences? Anything that you really want for the wedding?" Laurel asked.

"I will marry you anytime, anywhere. You just have to say the word." Oliver said.

"So, if I decided that I wanted to elope, you would do that?" Laurel asked.

"I just wanted to be married to you. I don't care how." Oliver said.

"Well, we have some time to think about it. Let's set a date first then we can start planning the rest." Laurel said.

"So, are we looking at a long engagement or what?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, hell no. We had to wait long enough with you gone for five years. We wasted enough time. I want to do this as soon as possible." Laurel said.

"So, are we talking about six months, or sooner?" Oliver asked.

"Sooner. If we weren't expected to have a decent sized wedding I would say let's elope." Laurel said.

"Look, you know I don't care what other people think. I will go off with you right now and say the hell with what everyone else thinks." Oliver said.

"Are you sure? I know that everyone will expect you to have a big wedding because you are a Queen." Laurel said.

"That's the fun of it. Everyone is expecting one thing and we can go do something that will throw them all off. You know how I love the media and all of these rich douche bags that my parents used to be friends with." Oliver said sarcastically.

"I know what I want to do. It might sound weird, but I like the idea." Laurel said.

"What do you want to do?" Oliver asked.

"We go to one of the islands in the Caribbean and we get married. We will invite Thea and Sara to be our witnesses and that is all we need." Laurel said.

"I like that idea. When do you have in mind, so that we can set this up?" Oliver asked.

"How about in a month? I have some time that I need to take off anyways. I am sure Barbara can handle things. If she runs into some trouble hopefully Roy will have some better experience by then, so he will be able to help her out." Laurel said.

"I think a month would work and yeah I need to get to work on Roy. I think we all should go talk to him tonight." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

Later that night the team was in the lair and getting dressed to go out on patrol. "So, what is the plan for tonight other than patrolling?" Thea asked.

"We are going to all go and have a talk with Roy Harper and see if he is interested in joining the team." Oliver said.

"Ok, I want to see what this guy is all about before we go out recruiting him." Thea said.

Felicity pulled up the file on Roy Harper and saw that he had been charged with theft, but other than that he appeared to be a good guy. He just had to do what he had to do to survive.

"Looks good. Let's go and get us a new recruit." Thea said as the team got ready to leave the lair.

Roy Harper was walking down the streets in the Glades wondering how he was going to get food to feed himself. He knew that he was going to have to steal something so that he could get some money. Before he could think anymore about it something landed in front of him. He looked and saw that it was the Green Arrow. Then he saw that Artemis, Black Canary, White Canary and Batgirl were surrounding him on all sides.

"I didn't do anything. I was just on my way home." Roy said.

"We are not here to hurt you Roy. We want to help you." Green Arrow said.

"Help me with what? I don't even know you." Roy said.

"We know that you are a good kid who has had to do some bad things to make it. We want to help you by letting you be on our team and we will also help you find a job." Black Canary said.

"Why would you do that though? I am a criminal." Roy said.

"We believe in giving second chance to people who deserve them, and we think you deserve that chance." Artemis said.

"If you want, you can come with us tonight and someone will start you training." Green Arrow said.

"I don't have anywhere else to be, so yeah, I'm in." Roy said.

"Good. Now we will be taking you to our lair. Once we are there, you will need to decide what kind of vigilante you want to be. You can go with being a archer like me, or you can choose something else as your weapon." Artemis said.

"When will I know who you really are?" Roy said.

"In order to build trust, we will let you know that tonight, if we see that you are committed to the team. If we see otherwise, you will never find out." Green Arrow said.

The team went back to the lair with Roy. He was looking around the place in awe. "So, lets see what you got kid." Green Arrow said as he led Roy to a mat.

They sparred for a little while. Green Arrow could see that Roy had talent as a fighter. He needed some work, but he was pretty good. "Ok, have you decided on your weapon yet?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I want to be an archer like you and Green Arrow." Roy said.

"Sounds good. Come back tomorrow night and we will start your training. When we see that you are ready, we will get you a suit and you can then go out in the field." Green Arrow said.

"Ok, I will be here. What about your identities though?" Roy asked.

"A deal is a deal. We see you are committed so we will now show you who we are." Green Arrow said.

As the heroes began taking off their masks and hoods and wigs, Roy looked at them in awe. He saw Oliver and Thea Queen, along with Laurel and Sara Lance. He didn't know the other girl, but she looked to be around his age.

"Ok, so I know of the Queens and Lances. Who are you?" Roy asked.

"I am Barbara Gordon. I am from Gotham. I moved a while back." Barbara said.

"Well, it is nice to meet y'all. I will be back tomorrow ready to work." Roy said and the rest of the team nodded and decided that nothing was really going on tonight, so they decided to call it a night.


	27. Chapter 27

A month later after training hard with Oliver and Thea, Roy was showing a lot of progress as an archer. His fighting skills were also getting a lot better. He was not ready to go out on his own in the field yet, but he would be able to hold his own with someone else out there with him.

"So, am I ready to go out in the field with you guys yet?" Roy asked.

"You are ready to go out with someone else but not by yourself yet. Normally when we go out on patrol, we all split up so that we can cover the city. When you go out there now you will always be with someone else until we are sure you are ready to be on your own." Oliver said.

"Ok, but aren't you going out of town for a week tomorrow? How are Barbara and I going to be able to cover the whole city?" Roy asked.

"You're not. You will do what you can, and the police will have to handle the rest." Thea said.

"Ok, I can understand that. So, what's the special occasion?" Roy asked.

"We haven't had a vacation in a while, and we need sometime off." Oliver said.

"Sounds good. We will take care of things while you are gone." Roy said and he looked at Barbara who nodded.

"You two need to train as well so make sure you spar and do weapons training as well." Oliver said.

"We will dad." Barbara said sarcastically. "Now get out of here." The whole group laughed as they left the lair.

The next day Oliver, Laurel, Thea, and Sara were down on a private island that Oliver had rented for them to have to themselves for a week.

"Not that I mind the private island, but what is the occasion, really?" Thea asked.

"You will find out soon." Oliver said.

All of a sudden, in the distance they see a boat approaching them and Sara and Thea are wondering what is going on. "Why is that boat coming towards us?" Sara asked.

The boat got to the dock and some men tied it off and then a man got out of the boat and walked over to them. "Mr. Queen, is everything ready for us to proceed?" The man asked.

"Yes, it is. We are ready when you are." Oliver said.

"Very well, are these two your witnesses?" The man said.

"Yes, they are." Laurel said.

"Witnesses for what?" Thea asked.

"Well, you wanted to know what the occasion is for coming here. We decided a month ago that we didn't want a big wedding. We just wanted it to be the four of us. So, we are getting married today." Laurel said.

"Wow, this is a big surprise. I thought Oliver would have went for the big wedding because it is what people expected of him." Thea said.

"I would do what Laurel wanted and this is what she wanted." Oliver said.

"So, are we ready to begin?" The minister asked and Oliver and Laurel nodded.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance in holy matrimony. If there is anyone here who believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your piece."

"Good. So, I am told you have your own vows." The minister said and they both nodded.

"Ok, Ms. Lance, you will go first." The minister said.

"Ollie, you are the love of my life. When the Gambit went down it was like a part of me died with you. When I heard that you and Thea were alive, I felt whole again. I just want you to know that without you I am nothing. So, from now own anything that might be dangerous we will do it together, because I don't think that I will be able to live without you again. I promise to always be there for you and to always love you until the day we die." Laurel said.

"Mr. Queen." The minister said.

"Laurel, you are also the love of my life. The whole time I was on that island, I was always thinking about getting home to you. Even when it looked like I might not make it, the thought of you is what kept me going. I will live the rest of my life letting you know how important you are to me. I know now that I would not be able to live without you, just like you said you wouldn't be able to live without me. I promise to love and be there for you for the rest of our lives." Oliver said.

"Ok, so now we will exchange the rings." The minister said.

Oliver put the ring on Laurel's left ring finger and Laurel did the same with Oliver.

"By the powers vest in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said.

Oliver and Laurel then had their first kiss as a married couple. The minister gave his congratulations and signed all of the paperwork before he left to get on the boat and leave so that the family could have their privacy.

"Well, how does it feel to be married Sis?" Sara asked.

"Still getting used to it, but it feels great." Laurel said.

"I am so happy for you two." Thea said as she hugged both Oliver and Laurel and then Sara did the same.

All of a sudden, there was a flash on the beach and two people appeared out of nowhere. The four of them walked over to the newcomers to see what was going on.

"Who are you two and how did you get here?" Oliver asked.

"Well, that isn't a nice way to talk to guests." The girl said.

"This is a private island so again, who are you and how did you get here?" Laurel asked this time.

"Ok, Ok. This whack job called the Monitor showed up and said he had a mission for us and sent us here. What year is this anyways?" The boy asked.

"It's 2014, What year are you supposed to be from?" Sara asked.

"We are from 2040." The girl said.

"And what did this Monitor send you to do?" Thea asked.

"We are here to save our parents." The girl said.

"Why? Wouldn't changing time cause some bad affects?" Sara asked.

"Not as bad as what will happen if our mother dies. It is important that she stays alive, because if she doesn't there is no way to save our father in the upcoming years." The boy said.

"Ok, we can try to help you with that. So, what are your names?" Laurel asked.

"Well, you are probably going to think that this is weird." The boy said.

"No more than time travel." Oliver said.

"Ok, well my name is Conner, and this is Olivia, and we are the children of Oliver and Laurel Queen." Conner said.

A/N: I know that it probably wasn't the best wedding scene, but I hope I did ok with it. Please leave some reviews and comments and let me know what you thought of the chapter or of the story so far. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

This news shocked everyone. Why would Oliver and Laurel's children need to come back in time and what happens that causes them both of them die.

"Ok, so what can you tell us?" Oliver asked his children. He was still having a hard time believing that he was a father, and he was now talking to his kids from the future.

"Well, in order to save you both, the monitor said that we can tell you anything about those events so that it will prevent you from dying. We are also here to help when the time comes." Olivia said.

"Ok, so you said that I die and that causes Ollie to die somehow. So, let's start there." Laurel said.

"Ok, in about two years' time, you will be killed by a man named Damian Darhk. That is basically what we have to stop from happening and then dad will live after what is to come in the future." Conner said.

"You are being very vague. We need more information." Thea said.

"Your right. You end up capturing Darhk and you lock him up. He is able to use magic through and idol and you break it so that you are able to lock him up. Well, the idol can rebuild itself. One day one of Darhk's group get the idol back and goes and breaks him out. You are all there to stop him, but Darhk uses his powers to freeze all of you and dad somehow get free for a second and shoots and arrow at Darhk but he stops it with his powers and then he uses it to stab mom in the chest. She makes it to the hospital and makes it through surgery. She later dies from a clot or something like that." Olivia said.

"Ok, and what happens to me?" Oliver asks.

"In about six to six and a half years, there is an event that is called Crisis. The Monitor's opposite, The Anti-Monitor is using anti-matter to destroy the multiverse. You die trying to save the people of Earth – 38. The whole multiverse is destroyed and that is when you come back to life as the Specter. While the other heroes fight against what are called shadow demons, you and the Anti-Monitor face off. You get the better of him and as a result you create a whole new multiverse with your powers. The only problem is that it is too much strain for one person to do all of that and still live to talk about it. So, you really die twice." Conner said.

"I always knew that you secretly wanted to be master of the universe and you just didn't want to admit it." Laurel said while laughing.

"Ok, so what would be different if your mom were there? It wouldn't stop me from trying to save those people." Oliver said.

"Of course, it wouldn't change that. We will get into that at a later time though. For right now though we need to worry about saving mom. That is the purpose of us being here." Conner said.

"Ok, so how do we go about saving my life then?" Laurel asked.

"Dad and Aunt Thea have the power to do that." Olivia said.

"What does that mean?" Sara asked.

"The tattoos that Constantine gave the two of you on Lian Yu will counteract the powers of Darhks idol. You just need to learn how to use them." Conner said.

"I have seen them work before while we were on Lian Yu, but I thought it would only work on that idol." Thea said.

"That's the problem. What happened to the idol once you stopped the person who was using it on Lian Yu?" Olivia asked.

"It is in ARGUS custody now. We don't need to worry about that." Thea said.

"HIVE has people everywhere, including in ARGUS. It is the same idol you faced on the island." Conner said.

"Damn, I was hoping to be one with that thing." Oliver said.

"Yeah, so dad and Aunt Thea need to be trained on how to use the tattoos." Olivia said.

"Well, I guess we should fine a way to train with these powers. I will call John later and see if he will be willing to help us, but for right now, I just want to enjoy our wedding day." Oliver said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok kids, you can stay with us since we know that your parents want to be alone tonight. Does that sound good?" Sara asked.

"Yeah. We are used to it. You and Aunt Thea took us both in once dad died. So, it will be like old times for us." Olivia said.

"So, I guess that means that we are still together in the future then." Thea said.

"Oh yeah. You two can be rather intense at time." Olivia said.

"Meaning?" Sara asked.

"Meaning that the two of you are still madly in love and sometimes we see and hear stuff that we don't want to think about from your Aunts." Conner said.

"Oh, well I am glad that we still have that kind of relationship." Sara said.

"So, when do you two come along anyways?" Thea asked.

"We are born on June 25th of 2015. It is about a year before mom dies." Olivia said.

"Ok, let's get to happier conversations. Do Sara and I ever have kids?" Thea asked.

"Well, I guess the answer to that question is yes, even if it is not the way you think." Conner said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sara asked.

"You raise the two of us. We become parentless by the time that we are five." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I guess that does make since. So, what is the city like in 2040?" Thea asked.

"It is nice. The crime rate is so low that team Arrow gets some time off every now and then. It's not like it is now where you have to go out every night to keep things safe." Olivia said.

"That does sound nice. Let's get some sleep. We can talk about things more tomorrow." Sara said as everyone went to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Once the group gets home from the wedding festivities and the honeymoon, they go to the lair to see how everyone has been doing since they left. Everything looked like it was in pretty good order. Felicity was at the computer talking to Roy and Barbara out in the field.

"Hey Felicity, do they need our help out there tonight?" Thea asked.

"I think they are fine. It is this new guy that we have been having to deal with for the past few nights. He has a sword, bow and arrows, and throwing stars. We haven't been able to catch him as of yet. If they can't catch him tonight, maybe once y'all are back at it tomorrow, we will be able to finally take him down." Felicity said.

"We can go tonight it they need us." Laurel said.

"They said they are fine, but if you want to go, I can't tell you no." Felicity says.

"We need to trust them. Barbara and Roy are capable of being out there on their own. Let them prove it." Oliver said and everyone nodded.

Thirty minutes later Roy and Barbara enter the lair and they had not been able to catch the man known as Prometheus. He was better than they were. Almost on part with Oliver and Thea.

"We can't get the upper hand on him. He is just better than us right now." Barbara said.

"Don't worry, we will get him soon. Go and change and then we will see what you have been up to for the past week." Oliver said.

When Roy and Barbara came back out in their street clothes, they talked about how Prometheus had just shown up out of nowhere. He seemed to know a lot about them and that was unnerving. There was no telling how he knew so much about all of them. He must have been following them for a while now.

"Ok, so what do we do to stop a guy who knows so much about us? He knows that some of us are willing to kill and that others are not. He can use that to his advantage." Roy said.

"Yes, he could use that against us. I guess we will just have to trick him somehow. I just am not sure how. The reason why I say this is because I am not going to make someone kill someone if that is not who they are." Thea said.

"I know I said that I would never kill someone, but I also know that if someone is threatening the ones that I love, I would probably kill someone for that." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to do that Laurel. When you kill someone, it changes you." Oliver said.

"Like I said, I would not just go out there and kill someone. It would have to be for the right reasons." Laurel said.

"Ok, let's go home and get some rest. We will settle this tomorrow." Thea said and they all left to go home.

The next morning Laurel and Oliver were watching the news to see what they had missed since they had been gone. They saw that the mayor was not running for re-election so that left the mayor of the city open for anyone.

"I hope we don't end up with someone who would tear the city apart financially. The city already has enough problems as it is." Laurel said.

"I hope not too. I am surprised that no one has come forward to run yet." Oliver said.

"Yeah. You would think that people would be waiting in line to get that much power." Laurel said.

"I have an idea. Now hear me out before you say anything." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"I think we need someone who knows what all the people in the city need, not just the rich people. We need someone who will stand for the poor as well. We also need someone who will make sure that all the laws make since and will not do anything illegal. What do you think of my points so far?" Oliver asked.

"I think you are right on track with what this city really needs. To bad I can't think of anyone that would be able to do that." Laurel said.

"I think that I might know someone with those qualities." Oliver said.

"And who might that be?" Laurel asked.

"I think her name is Dinah Laurel Lance-Queen." Oliver said.

"You can't be serious Ollie. I know nothing about politics." Laurel said.

"That might be a good thing. People who are into politics can be bought. You are not doing this for politics, you would be doing it for what is best for the city." Oliver said.

"You really think that I can do this?" Laurel asked.

"I have no doubt. So, what do you say?" Oliver asked.

"If you think that I can do this, I guess we can try it and see how the running for mayor goes. I am sure other people will run once I put my name out there." Laurel said.

"I am sure more people will come out to run against you as well. Well will just have to get you ready for those debates." Oliver said.

"Ok, if you think that I can do this, I will do it." Laurel said.

"I will setup a news conference this afternoon so that you can announce you candidacy." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Do you think we should tell the others, or do you think we should just surprise them with the news?" Laurel asked.

"Let's surprise them. I want to see the look on their faces." Oliver said and Laurel couldn't help but laugh.

"You will do great. I can see you being the best mayor this city has ever had." Oliver said.

"I don't know about that. I guess we will just have to wait and see." Laurel said.

"Ok. So, I am going to go and make some calls to set up the news conference and then we will work on your speech." Oliver said as he walked by his two future children as they came in the room to watch the news with their mother.

A/N: I got the idea of Laurel running for mayor from one of Lauriverfanboy1's stories. Thanks for letting me use that in this story.


	30. Chapter 30

A few day later, after Laurel had made her announcement that she was running for mayor, officially surprising everyone on the team. Laurel was now in her campaign office looking to hire a good campaign manager. She had a few people come in but only one of them really impressed her.

"I am impressed with what you have shown me so far. Can you start on tomorrow?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, I can do that. It is a pleasure to be working with you Mrs. Queen." The man said.

"You too Mr. Chase. I will see you first thing in the morning." Laurel said and Chase nodded.

Oliver then walked into the office and asked, "So, how did it go with finding a campaign manager?"

"I found a guy that seems to know what he is doing. He seems a little weird though, but I can work through that if he does his job the way he is supposed to." Laurel said.

"Would you like me to get Felicity to run a background check on him?" Oliver asked.

"Sure, it wouldn't hurt." Laurel said.

"I will call her right now. What is the guy's name?" Oliver asked.

"Adrian Chase." Laurel said and Oliver then went to make his call to Felicity.

"She is looking into him. She said it could be a while though." Oliver said.

"That's fine. It's not really a hurry." Laurel said.

"Alright, so let's go to lunch. Then we will come back and get to work on setting things up downstairs." Oliver said since they were going to use the basement of this place as their new lair because it had a whole lot more room.

When they returned from lunch they went into the basement and got the basic set up. They would have to call their friends at STAR Labs to help with the computers and all of the tech stuff. When they were done, they were pleased with the way the place looked for the most part.

"It's getting late in the day. We should head back over to the old lair since that is what we are using until the computers are setup in this place." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as they left and want to the old lair below the club.

"So, do you have anything that we need to look into tonight Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Not as of right now. If you want to train for a while, I will let you know if anything comes up." Felicity said as Oliver and Laurel went to change into their workout clothes and started to spar. They sparred for a while and then Oliver went to do the salmon ladder while Laurel sparred with Sara and Thea. Roy and Barbara then came in and began lifting weights. Once they had all worked out and sparred to make sure that they were getting the training that they needed, they all decided that they would go out on patrol for a little while to make sure that nothing bad was happening on the streets.

Everything seemed to be quiet for the most part. Roy did have to stop a mugging and Barbara had to stop a store robbery, but other than that everything seemed to be quiet, which made them a little afraid because that usually means that something bad is going to happen soon.

Oliver was patrolling an area of the Glades that was normally where you could people mugging someone or people selling drugs, but it was quiet. That didn't set well with Oliver. Of course, he was glad that no one was in trouble or anything but, the fact that this area was so quiet, it was like something was waiting for him. He knew he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't help but to feel that way. He had learned while he was on Lian Yu not to take anything for granted and always expect the unexpected.

Unfortunately, this time he was right as he felt something prick him in the neck and he pulled the dart out and fell to the ground and saw a man in a black suit similar to his walking up to him before everything went dark.

A little while later Oliver woke up and he found himself tied to a chair. He thought about dislocating his thumbs to get out of his bindings, but he realized that he was tied in a way that that would not help. He tried to think of a way out of this, but nothing was coming to his mind right away, so he would have to bide his time.

The man who Oliver assumed was Prometheus, walked into the room and said, "Mr. Queen, it is good to finally meet you. I have been waiting a while for this."

"Wish I could say the same, but all I know is that you have been killing innocent people for no reason whatsoever." Oliver said.

"Oh, there was a reason for it. It was to get your attention so that you would know that I was coming for you." Prometheus said.

"And what is it that I am supposed to have done to you?" Oliver asked.

"You took my father from me. You didn't kill him at least but he was be rotting in prison for the rest of his life." Prometheus said.

"If he is in prison then I am sure that I did the right thing by sending him there, if he is as crazy as you are." Oliver said and Prometheus punched him in the face.

"Don't get smart Mr. Queen. It will not end well for you if you do that." Prometheus said.

"So, what is it that you want from me?" Oliver asked.

"I want to make you suffer the way you made me suffer." Prometheus said.

"Ok, I have heard this before. It hasn't worked yet though." Oliver said and that got him another punch to the face.

"Well, I am going to go and see if I can have fun with any of your other friends. I will be back later Mr. Queen." Prometheus said as he left the run.

A little while later the team all returned to the lair and they realized that Oliver didn't return. "Where is Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know. I lost contact with him a while ago and I thought he probably just turned his comms off. I am starting to think that is not the case anymore." Felicity said.

"I am going out to look for him. Send me the last location that you saw from his tracker. If he isn't there, we all need to split up and find him." Laurel said and they all nodded.

"Ok, with Ollie out for now, that pretty much puts me in charge. If Laurel doesn't find him then we meet here and we decide what to do from there." Thea said and everyone nodded.

Laurel went to the last place Oliver's tracker showed that he was, and she could not find him anywhere. She radioed back in saying, "He is not here. Something isn't right. I think he has been taken."

"Ok, come back in and we will see what we can find once we come up with a plan." Thea said.

"Sorry Thea, but that will waste too much time and I am not going to waste my time coming back in when I might be able to find something out here." Laurel said as she went to find out if there were any witnesses around who might have seen anything.


	31. Chapter 31

The night before Laurel had checked with some of her contacts from CNRI and the DA's office to see if they knew where Prometheus was hiding. They didn't give her much so now she was sitting at her desk in her campaign office trying to think of what she was going to do tonight to find Oliver. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Good morning Mrs. Queen. Is there anything that you need me for at the moment." Chase asked.

"All I need right now is for you to go over the schedule with me." Laurel said.

"Ok, so this afternoon you are going to meet with all of the top people in the SCFD and SCPD. Until then you are free for today." Chase said.

"Ok, sounds good. I will meet up with you right before I leave to go to those meetings. Thank you for keeping this stuff straight for me." Laurel said and Chase nodded and left the room.

Laurel got back to thinking about how she was going to find Oliver tonight. She would get Felicity to hack into the SCPD files and find their best CI's and then she would go and ask them if they knew anything about the whereabouts of Prometheus or the Green Arrow.

Laurel then picked up her phone and called Felicity. "Hey, I need you to hack into the SCPD and find the CI's and I will use that list to hopefully find Ollie." Laurel said.

"I'm on it. I will have the list for you when you get here tonight." Felicity said.

"Thanks." Laurel said as she hung up.

Later on, that afternoon, Laurel was meeting with the SCFD and she was talking through her points of what she was going to do to help out the department. All in all, everything went well as far as she could tell. Chase even thought she did a good job.

They then went to the SCPD and she did the same thing by telling them what she was going to do for them and hopefully that would be able to help them keep the city safe.

After that meeting, she went back to the office for a while before she decided to call it a night. Laurel made her way over to the old lair and she saw that the team was there waiting for her. "Why do you need the list of CIs from the SCPD?" Thea asked.

"I thought it would give us some people to ask questions. Some of them might know something." Laurel said.

"You might be right. Let's see what we have here." Thea said as they all walked over to the computer.

"Oh. I got that information that Oliver wanted me to look up yesterday. I think you were right to think something might be off with this guy. He didn't exist until a couple of years ago. I will be able to find his real identity though. His name is Simon Morrison, and he is the son of Justin Clayborne." Felicity said.

"Ok, so he probably is the one who has Ollie. What else do we know about this guy?" Laurel asked.

"He has a wife. I can get you an address if you want." Felicity said.

"That would be nice. Thanks." Laurel said as she waited for the address. Once she had it, she went to change into her suit and left.

"I don't like the way that this is going. I think we need to keep an eye on her." Thea said.

"Just let it play out for a while. Like we said the other night, only the unexpected is going to stop this guy." Sara said and Thea nodded because she knew she was right.

Laurel knew that Chase's wife wouldn't know where Chase was keeping Oliver, so she decided to check in with some of the best CI's on the list first. She had actually broken some bone in some of the guys trying to get answers.

Then another thought came to her mind. The Bratva. She knew that they always seemed to know where to find people. She went to the garage that Oliver had told her about and used her scream to break the doors so that she could enter. When she got into the building something the men attacked her. Laurel started beating them all with her bow staff and once they were down, she tied them all up. She went to the one that she thought was the head of the group and she asked, "Where can I find Prometheus? You know everything that goes on in this city. So, I know you know where he is." Laurel said.

"I will not tell you anything vigilante." Alexi said.

Laurel used her bow staff to hit the man in his knee causing it to dislocate and making the man scream out in pain. "You want to try that again?" Laurel asked.

"I will never tell you anything bitch." Alexi said.

Laurel then did the same with Alexi's other knee. "I can do this all night. I know you don't want me to break all of your bone, now do you?" Laurel asked.

"Go to hell." Alexi said as Laurel grabbed the man's ankle and dislocated it. The man looked like he was about to pass out from the pain.

"Ok, Ok. I will tell you what you want to know. Prometheus has an apartment. It is at 25th and main. Third floor room 7. That is all I know." Alexi said.

"Thanks very much for your help." Laurel said and then she knocked the man out.

She knew that she might need some leverage here so now she was going to Chase's how to get his wife. If Chase had a hostage she might as well have one too. Laurel broke into the house and knocked Mrs. Chase out and tied her up and picked her up so that they could make their way to Prometheus's apartment.

When Laurel got there, she got Mrs. Chase and carried her on her shoulder until she got to the door. She used her scream to knock the door down and Prometheus looked really surprised that someone had found him so quickly.

"How did you find me so soon. I was expecting at least another day." Prometheus said.

"People tend to tell you things when you beat the shit out of them." Laurel said.

Prometheus took off his make and said, "There was no reason to bring my wife into this. She has nothing to do with this."

"You kidnapped my husband, so I only thought it was fair." Laurel said as she put the tied-up Mrs. Chase in the floor.

"Now you will pay for that mistake." Chase said as he attacked Laurel.

It was a pretty even fight although Chase seemed to be a little bit stronger, but Laurel was quicker, and she was finally able to get a hit on his knee with her bow staff that caused it to crack and Chase dropped to the floor. Laurel had thought about killing the man, but she realized that she might have already dirtied up her reputation to where people would look at her differently now. She wouldn't make it worse by killing Chase. She knocked him out and tied him up. She then turned on her comms and said, "Felicity, send a message to Waller telling her that we either need Chase delivered to our Lian Yu prison or she can have another member for her squad. 25th and main, floor 3 room 7."

"On it. So, is everything ok?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I will be back with Oliver soon." Laurel said as she went to untie Oliver and they waited for Waller's people to show up so that Chase didn't somehow escape.

Back at the lair Sara and Thea were talking. "I am worried about what this did to Laurel. I don't know what she did to find her information, but I am pretty sure it wasn't good." Sara said.

"I don't know either, but I know I would probably do the same thing if this had happened to you." Thea said.

"Ditto." Sara said.

"So, we can't go too hard on her then." Thea said.

"No, I guess not." Sara said.

Not long later Oliver and Laurel walked into the lair and they could tell that Oliver had been beaten and it was probably going to take a few days to a week for him to heel up enough to go back in the field.

"I am so glad that you are alright." Thea said as she was going to hug her brother but thought better of it.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little beat up. Nothing a few days off won't help." Oliver said.

"Well, that's good. Why don't you and Laurel go home and relax, and we will watch out for the city for the rest of the night." Thea said and Oliver and Laurel both nodded as they left the lair.


	32. Chapter 32

Gotham City

Bruce Wayne was at his computer in the Batcave looking at the damage that the Black Canary had done in Star City trying to find the Green Arrow. He saw that she had nearly killed a lot of the men that she had beat up when looking for her partner. This didn't sit well with Bruce because he has a do not kill policy, and even though the Black Canary didn't kill anyone she was close. He had already let this go on long enough with Artemis and Green Arrow actually killing people. Now the Black Canary looked like she was capable of doing the same. He had to at least go and try to talk some since into these people. If worse came to worse, he would take them down and turn them over to the police.

Star City

It had been nearly five days since Oliver had been freed from Chase captivity and he was getting better and better by the day. He still was not ready to get back out in the field yet, but her probably would be within the next few days.

Laurel, meanwhile, was at her campaign office getting ready for some events that she had planned for the day. First, she had to go and talk to the Firefighter union and then the Police union. She then had to go and make a speech at the teacher's union as well. She knew that this was going to take a lot of her time and she was ready for that because she knew what the city needed right now, and that is someone who will work for everyone, not just the rich or the poor.

After she had finished with everything that she had to do for the day, she made her was to the bunker and got ready to go out on patrol with the rest of the team. Oliver was in the bunker, but he was just there for support if Felicity needed any help.

Once the team went on patrol, they all split up so that they would be able to cover more ground. Laurel was on patrol in the good section of Star City. She knew she was giving this area because not much was going to happen, and the team knew that she was tired from all the events that she had to go to that day while running for mayor. She wasn't going to argue though because she knew that she really was tired.

She was on the rooftop of a building listening for any trouble when she heard something behind her. She turned around and was surprised at who she saw standing there.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of you being here Batman?" Black Canary said as she made sure that her comms were on so that the team could get to her position if something went wrong here.

"Well, I am here because I needed to talk to you about what you did the other night when trying to find your partner." Batman said.

"Ok, what is it that you want to say?" Black Canary asked.

"I was just disappointed that you came close to killing people when you were questioning them. I might beat the shit out of people and leave them with broken bones, but I do not kill. I just thought you were better than that, because you had never gone that far before." Batman said.

"I appreciate your concern, but that is really none of your business. You have your own city to protect. I suggest you get back to it." Black Canary said.

"Sorry, but if you are going to look at things in the same way as Green Arrow and Artemis, who I have been watching for a long time, I will have to stop all of you. I can't allow people to go around killing people in the name of justice. That make you no better than the criminals." Batman said.

"So, what are you going to do? Take me down and turn me over to the police?" Black Canary asked.

"I don't want to but if that is the way it has to be, then yes that is what I am going to do." Batman said.

"And who made you responsible for this city? You normally just stay in Gotham. Why the change?" Black Canary asked.

"I can't let you and your team continue to get away with the way you have done things. No one else can stop you, so it will have to be me." Batman said as he attacked the Black Canary who blocked his move.

Black Canary had really improved her skills in hand-to-hand combat since she had started being a vigilante a few year ago. She was probably the best on the team at it because she worked harder than any of the others, so she was able to hold her own against Batman.

"We're all here. Just let us know when you want us to join in." Artemis said through the comms.

Laurel looked behind Batman and saw Artemis, Batgirl, and White Canary coming into view. Roy was not there tonight; he had the night off.

It looked to be an even fight so no one had the upper hand. Laurel was starting to get tired of the fighting, so she said "Now!" Into the comms and her other teammates attacked, which through Batman off because he was so focused on Black Canary that he didn't realized that the others were there. It was a short fight after that. When Batman was knocked on the ground, Artemis shoot a bolo arrow at him and tied him up.

"So, what is it that you were really trying to do here, Batman?" Artemis asked.

"Your team is just going around and killing people or at least getting close to killing people. I couldn't let you do that anymore." Batman said.

"Well, that seems to have worked out really good for you. I mean you are on the ground tied up and the worst part about it is that you got beat up by a bunch of girls. I bet that makes you feel really good doesn't it?" Artemis asked as she was laughing.

"Well, I was expecting a fair fight, and that was not what I got." Batman said.

"Well, we do whatever it takes to get the job done. If it means all of us have to get in the fight, then that is what we do. That is why it is good to have a team." Black Canary said.

"I guess we will just have to agree to disagree with that." Batman said.

"Ok, so we will let you go if you leave now and promise to never come back unless we call you." Artemis said.

"I am not going to leave until I stop you murderers. I can't let what you have been doing go on any longer." Batman said.

"Does anyone have their phone on them?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, I have mine right here." Batgirl said as she took her phone out and gave it to Artemis.

Artemis went to set the phone up and turned it to video so that the phone taped everything. "America, this is Artemis from Star City. Batman came to our city tonight because he doesn't agree with the way we do things here. Well, I thought that you would find it interesting that he just got his ass handed to him by four girls. We also thought that you might want to know who is behind the mask. I know I would." Artemis said.

She reached down and grabbed the top of Batman's cowl and pulled it off revealing that Batman was none other than Bruce Wayne. "Well, would you look at that. Looks like Gotham's Dark Knight is none other than Bruce Wayne. I have to say, I didn't expect that." Artemis said.

Artemis then went over and turned the video off and watched it to make sure that everything was there, and it was. "So, are you going to leave now, or do we have to post this video? It will be all of the nation within the next hour." Artemis said.

"You win. I will leave." Batman said and Artemis and Black Canary came forward and released Batman who walked to the edge of the roof and jumped off and was gone.

"Well, that was definitely and interesting night. I think we should keep the video in case he decides to be anymore trouble." Black Canary said.

"I agree. We have blackmail on him now. We can use it to get what we want from him." Batgirl said.

"Alright, let's head back to the bunker and see if we can get this video to everyone on the team in case, they need it one day." Artemis said as they all left to go back to the bunker.

A/N: The storyline with Oliver getting kidnapped and Laurel going rogue and also the Batman coming to town to stop the vigilantes was the idea of highlander348. I would like to thank them for giving me the idea and I hope that I did a good job with it. Leave reviews to let me know what you think, and I would like to thank everyone for reading.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a week since Batman showed up to try and take them all down. Oliver was finally about to get back to the team and tonight was going to be his first outing since he had been kidnapped by Prometheus. "So, how does it feel to be back in your suit?" Thea asked.

"I never knew how much this life was a part of me until I couldn't join y'all in the field for a little over a week. I know it wasn't that long of a time, but with me not being able to do anything, it made it really boring." Oliver said.

"I bet. I mean you have never been one to just sit around and do nothing. I bet the kids took good care of you while Laurel was at work." Sara said.

"They did. It was actually nice to have them here. You know they are supposed to be born within the next year, right?" Oliver asked looking at Laurel.

"Yeah, I seem to remember that. I guess we had better get to work on that so that they don't just disappear or something." Laurel said.

"Anyways, enough about that. So, what is the plan for tonight?" Barbara asked.

"Well, curtesy of the kids being here, we know who we will be facing next and we know how to stop him. It won't be easy, because even if we do find a way to negate his powers, he was still trained by the League of Assassins, so he will be hard to beat either way." Oliver said.

"How is it that we can beat him if he has magic?" Roy asked.

"That part will be up to Thea and me. We have a tattoo that will work against him. We can see if we can get one for all of you as well, but if we can't, you will have to leave the fighting of Darhk up to Thea and me. Y'all will just have to fight his gang off, so that we are able to do what we need to do." Oliver said.

"Ok, that sounds like a plan but how do you use the tattoos?" Sara asked.

"We are going to call in a friend who gave them to us. He will be able to train us how to use them. It is just hard to get in touch with him sometimes though." Thea said.

"For right now we are just going to go out and patrol and see if we can catch any of these men that work for Darhk and see what kind of information we can get from them." Oliver said as they all left the bunker to go and patrol.

Laurel stayed with Oliver for the night because the last time they went their separate ways when patrolling Oliver was kidnapped. It worked out ok for them because they ended up finding one of Darhk's men, but before they could ask any questions, the man cracked on of his teeth and a poison killed him.

"Well, I guess that means that we will have to find a way to stop them from doing that." Laurel said.

"Yeah, that was unexpected. Let's see if anyone else has had any luck." Oliver said.

Oliver got on comms and asked, "Has anyone encountered any of Darhk's men yet? If so watch out for the poison they have in a tooth. The one we caught just killed himself." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I had the same problem." Thea said.

"Same here." Sara said.

"Well, obviously they have been told not to talk to anyone or to even get captured by anyone. But why would they do this willingly?" Thea asked.

"Maybe it is like a cult and they are brain washed or something." Sara said.

"That is not that far of a stretch. There are plants out there that have a substance in them that make people vulnerable to suggestion, which means they will do as you say without even know that it happened." Thea said.

"That's really a think. I thought that was all fake." Barbara said.

"Oh, it is real. I have never seen it in action, but I have heard about it before." Oliver said.

"So, you think that all of Darhk's minions are on this stuff?" Roy asked.

"Maybe not the same kind, but surely something like it." Thea said.

"I am going to get some blood from this guy and see if we can find out what they are on. Then we will know if we can counteract it in anyways. We might be able to get some answers then." Oliver said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a rag and got as much of the guys blood on it as he could.

Everyone then returned to the bunker and waited for the bloodwork to be finished. It wasn't the same stuff that Oliver and Thea were talking about, but it was something similar that was keeping these men compliant.

"Good thing is, there is an antidote for this stuff. We just have to find one of Darhk's men and use it on them." Thea said.

"That shouldn't be too hard. We just need to find a way to stop them from breaking that tooth." Laurel said and everyone nodded.

"Now that we know what we need to do tomorrow night. Let's all head home. We will go out tomorrow night and get the answers we need." Oliver said and everyone nodded and headed home.

Once they were home, Oliver and Laurel went straight to the bedroom and changed their clothes so that they were comfortable. They then just laid there in bed and talked for a while.

"So, how did it feel to be back out there tonight?" Laurel asked.

"It felt good. I never thought I would mess being out there with y'all that much, but I really did." Oliver said.

"Well, I think we did ok without you." Laurel said.

"Yeah, I wish I could have seen you tearing up those thugs when you were trying to find me. I bet it was hot." Oliver said.

"So, you think me beating the shit out of some thugs would be hot?" Laurel asked.

"Babe, anything you do it hot." Oliver said.

"Right answer." Laurel said as she leaned over and kissed him and then things started to go further, and they ended up making love.


	34. Chapter 34

A few weeks later, Oliver was finally able to get in touch with John Constantine. He told Oliver that he would meet him tomorrow night in his bunker so that he could teach him and Thea how to use the tattoos.

Laurel now had an opponent in the race for mayor and her name was Ruve Adams. The kids had told them that she was really Darhk's wife trying to get control of the city so that he could use it for his own means. This meant that they couldn't let this woman win the race no matter what happened.

Laurel had a debate against Ruve, and she seemed to do better in the polls then Ruve did. That was good for the first debate anyways. She would have to keep it up. She also knew that she would have to watch her back, because being a cops daughter let her know that if she did to well and Ruve fell too far behind in the polls that Darhk might just try to take her out.

Lately something had been off with Laurel, so she decided that she was going to go to the doctor and see what was going on. When she was at the doctor, they took some blood to see if they could find out what was wrong with her. When the doctor got the results, he came in the room and said, "Well, I have good news for you Mrs. Queen, you are as healthy as can be."

"Then why do I feel so weird?" Laurel asked.

"There is nothing wrong, although that leads me to the other news. You are pregnant." The doctor said.

"Wow, I mean we have been trying, I just didn't expect it this quick." Laurel said.

"Ok, well at least it isn't a total shock to you then." The doctor said.

"No, it isn't. Thank you, doctor. I had better get home and tell my husband." Laurel said and the doctor nodded and left the room.

Laurel went back to the campaign office to finish her day out and then she went down to the bunker to meet the rest of the team. Everyone was already there, and Oliver and Thea were waiting on Constantine to show up and train them with his magic.

"Ok everyone, Thea and I will be working with Constantine tonight. The rest of you should go out and patrol and then come back and train for a while." Oliver said.

"On it Ollie." Sara said as she and the others went to change.

Oliver realized that Laurel wasn't going to change so he asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I don't feel quite right, so I am just going to stay in for tonight." Laurel said.

"Ok. You sure you are ok though?" Oliver asked.

"More than ok. We will talk more once we get home." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

Just then Constantine walked into the bunker and said, "Good to see you again mate. So, you want to know how to use those tattoos?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah, Damian Darhk is in town and we need to know how to use the tattoos to stop him." Thea said.

"I can show you how to use them. It might be hard though. You see the tattoo work against Darhk's magic because they are channeled by the light, where Darhk's is channeled by darkness." Constantine said.

"Oh great. You are talking to the two people who have a lot of darkness inside of them." Oliver said.

"Ollie can I talk to the two of you for a second?" Laurel asked and Oliver nodded as he and Thea walked over to Laurel.

"If you need to find the light that is inside of you, you need to think of all the good you have in your life. You have me, Thea, the kids." Laurel said.

"Yeah, but the kids are not technically ours now. At least not until they are born." Oliver said.

"About that. I went to the doctor today and they are on the way." Laurel said with a smile.

"Really? Ok then, I think I can make this work." Oliver said.

"Congratulations, you two. I am so happy for you." Thea said.

"Thea, I would appreciate it if you would keep that to yourself for a while." Laurel said.

"Sure thing. My lips are sealed." Thea said.

Oliver and Thea walked back over to Constantine and were about ready to try this to see how they would do when Oliver had an idea. "John, do you think you can do one more of those tattoos?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I should be able to do one. I won't be able to give it to your whole team though." Constantine said.

"That's fine. This is more for protection than anything." Oliver said.

"Hey Laurel come over here really quick." Oliver said and Laurel walked over.

"Is this the one you want it on?" Constantine asked.

"Yeah, she could use one as well." Oliver said.

"What are you talking about Ollie?" Laurel asked.

"You are getting one of these tattoos. It will protect you against Darhk's magic if nothing else." Oliver said.

"Ok love, where would you want me to put it?" Constantine asked.

"Put it on my spin, between the shoulder blades." Laurel said.

Constantine nodded and then he said a spell and the tattoo formed on Laurel's spin. "Ok love, you will have to practice with us as well." Constantine said and Laurel nodded.

"So, who is going first?" Constantine asked.

"I will." Thea said.

"Ok, I will use a low dose of magic first and then I will ramp it up until I am using the darkest magic that I can." Constantine said and Thea nodded.

They did well at the beginning, and she continued to do well until Constantine used all of his dark power against her. "Well love, I think you will be fine." Constantine said.

"Ok, I guess it is my turn now." Oliver said.

Constantine used his magic on Oliver. He was doing well at first but the darker the magic got, Oliver started to have problems with it. "Ok mate, we will take a break while I work on your wife." Constantine said and Oliver nodded.

Constantine went over to Laurel and used his magic on her, and she passed the whole thing with flying colors. "Wow, she is the best I have ever seen at this. It is like she doesn't have a dark bone in her body. She is almost like pure light." Constantine said.

"Oh, I have plenty of darkness. Just ask those guys I beat the shit out of the other week." Laurel said.

"You know how to channel it. You don't let it take over." Constantine said.

"Ok Oliver, we will try with you one more time. If you don't get it this time, I will come back another time and work on it again." Constantine said and Oliver nodded.

This time Oliver was able to get farther then last time but near the end he was still taken over by the darkness. "You were almost there mate. I will come back in a couple of days and we will work on this again." Constantine said and Oliver nodded.

Constantine left and all of the other members of the team came back to the bunker and changed into their street close so that they could go home.

Laurel then walked up to Oliver and said, "Let's go home you must be tired after that. I know I am, and I only did it one time." And then they walked out of the bunker and headed home for the night.


	35. Chapter 35

Later that week Constantine came back to work on the three that have the tattoos. Oliver was in a better place this time around because he had gotten used to the idea that he was going to have children and that made him happy. Laurel did the same as she did the first time, as did Thea.

"I will come back one more time to work on this with y'all and then you should be ready to go." Constantine said.

"Thanks for your help. Let us know if we can ever do anything for you." Oliver said and Constantine nodded as he left the bunker.

"So, the rest of the team is out on patrol. Should we go and join them?" Thea asked.

"No, let's let them do their things for the night. We will get back out there tomorrow. Anyways, when is your first debate now that you have an opponent Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"They set it up for next week. I guess I should start preparing for it." Laurel said.

"Let me know if you need any help." Thea said and Laurel nodded as she went to sit at a table and start making notes so that she could prepare for the debate.

"Let's go get some training Speedy. I think we are going to need it." Oliver said.

"Yeah, they say that Darhk was in line to become Ras Al Ghul, but he lost out to the current Ras. So, he must be a good fighter even without his powers." Thea said.

"I had heard something similar to that. He will be tough to beat but I think we will be ok. We just need to train and be ready for him." Oliver said as they got to their training.

Not long after the rest of the team got back to the bunker. "Well, it looks like everyone is happy. Must have been a slow night out there." Oliver said.

"Yeah, not much was going on out there tonight. That is why we are back so early." Sara said.

"Well get some training in and then you can go home." Thea said as she and Oliver went back to sparring.

The next day Laurel was in her office when she got a call. She answered the phone and found out that it was her opponent calling. "Mrs. Queen, my name is Ruve Adams, and I was just calling to wish you luck in the debate next week." Ruve said.

"Thanks, and it is nice to finally meet you. I wish you luck as well. Hopefully whoever wins the race will make Star City into the city that it once was before all of these attacks started over the last couple of years." Laurel said.

"I hope so too. So, what made you get into politics? I know that you are a well-respected lawyer. Why decide to run for mayor?" Ruve asked.

"It was my husbands' idea actually. He knows how compassionate I can be and when the mayor job become open, he suggested that I run." Laurel said.

"Your husband must be a good man, because jobs like mayor can be very commanding and time consuming." Ruve said.

"He is very understanding, and he is used to me working all the time. He says wall the time that I am a workaholic." Laurel said.

"I had heard that about you as well. Anyways, I just wanted to call and wish you luck. Goodbye Mrs. Queen." Ruve said.

"Good luck to you as well Miss Adams." Laurel said and then she hung up.

Laurel then picked up her cell phone and call Felicity. "Hey Felicity, I need you to check out my competition, Ruve Adams. She just called me, and something just seemed off about her." Laurel said.

"I will get back to you as soon as possible with that information." Felicity said.

"Thanks. Talk to you later." Laurel said as she hung up.

A couple of hours later Felicity called back and she gave Laurel the information that she had on Ruve Adams. "Ruve Adams doesn't seem to exist before a few months ago. I looked a little deeper into this and I found out that she changed her last name." Felicity said.

"So, who is she really?" Laurel asked.

"That unfortunately is the bad news that I have. She was known as Ruve Darhk as of a few months ago. Looks like she is trying to get control of this city for her husband to do whatever it is that he is looking to do." Felicity said.

"Looks that way. Look into the both of them and see if you can find any illegal activity on them and then we can use that to our advantage." Laurel said.

"I will get I will get to work on that and see what I can find. What do you want me to do if I find anything?" Felicity asked.

"Just show it to Ollie and me for now. We will decide what to do with it later." Laurel said.

"Ok, sounds good." Felicity said as she hung up and got to work on finding information about the Darhk's.

Laurel was sitting in her office thinking about how this could be an early end to Darhk and whatever he had planned if this worked out right. She heard a knock at her office door and looked up to see a young man standing there who she assumed was there to interview for the campaign manager's job, being as it was now vacant because of Adrian Chase being Prometheus.

"Come in. You must be Alex. I wish you would have come in for the job the first time. That would have stopped me from hiring Mr. Chase. This is pretty much just a formality. I have seen your work and I am impressed." Laurel said.

"I am glad you feel that way because I am very excited to work with you. You stand for everything I like to see in a candidate." Alex said.

"That sounds good. So, when can you start?" Laurel asked.


End file.
